


Pawns of Prophecy

by Six_Lily_Petals



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bonding, Consensual Sex, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Prophecy, Sex, Uncommon Alpha/Omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Six_Lily_Petals/pseuds/Six_Lily_Petals
Summary: Prompt:In modern day Kirkwall, alphas, betas, and omegas are seen as far-fetched fantasy.  Legend has it that a 'perfect alpha/omega match' happens but once every 500 years, and that the last match were unable to be together, torn apart.  Their heartbreak ended the A/B/O world.Till now.Dr. Fenris Leto is on a search to unlock the history that was once destroyed in the mage rebellion hundreds of years ago.  Little does he know that he will discover more than he bargained for.





	1. A Rare Discovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DovaBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovaBunny/gifts).



The Iron Bull ran a finger along a crack in the seemingly solid wall.  Blowing away some dust revealed a fork in the line.  He followed the smaller one to its end.  Not a good one.  Tracing back, he looked for another approach while simultaneously ignoring Dorian’s impatient foot tapping.  Unless the amazing Dr. Pavus wanted to do this himself, he’d just have to wait.

Another fifteen minutes and Bull hit the jackpot.  “Ah-ha, here we go.  Stand back.” 

Dorian Pavus and Fenris Leto scuttled back a safe distance and watched as the hulking Qunari drove metal stakes into the stone wall.  The cracks grew wider and spread like lighting across the massive underground wall. 

“Are you certain that the cave will not collapse and bury us all?!”  Fenris shouted over the rhythmic clang of steel hitting steel.

Bull answered in bursts between swings.  “You’re lucky.  This place was built as a prison.  Meant to keep things from getting out.  Makes it easier for us to get in.” 

“Architectural studies were not listed on your resume.  Shall I venture that there is some semblance of academia behind all that brawn?”  Dorian teased as he overtly devoured the Qunari’s biceps with his eyes. 

“Ha-ha-ha!  No, I’m still just the muscle.”  One more swing and a person sized hole broke through the stone.  “But, you learn a few things about walls after knocking enough of them down.” 

The two scholars rushed through the passage, leaving Bull to gather up the supplies.  Dorian pushed back the darkness by casting a mage light in his hand. 

Despite it being brighter than a fire, the darkness still clung stubbornly to the large space.  “Over here, try these lanterns.”   

Dorian sent the mage light toward the lanterns Fenris found.  Both of them nearly jumped out of their skin when lighting the one resulted in all the lanterns flickering to life, drawing their attention to a long passageway. 

“Fascinating!  I wonder if they are all physically interconnected somehow or if there is a common hex that carries out the domino effect.  Wondrous!”  Dorian tapped on the lantern for some clue. 

“ _Humpf._   Not exactly the terms I would use for this place.” 

The two professors turned to follow Bull’s scanning gaze.  Their excited awe turned uncomfortable.  The passageway led deep, the distance indiscernible even with the lanterns showing the way.  Stone statues the size of mansions lined the route.  Their bodies were emaciated and weighed down with thick chains.  The lanterns were strategically hung from their necks so as to best illuminate the frozen expressions of pain and horror carved harshly into the faces. 

“My, my, so cheery!  Be certain not to use the flash, I’d hate for others to miss out on such ghoulish artistry.”  Dorian pulled out a notebook to assign alphanumeric designations for each statue while Fenris obliged with taking photographs. 

They journeyed further into the unknown as quickly as they dared, making notes along the way to return to certain points of interest when they had more time to document them better.  The pathway dead ended at massive double doors that looked strong enough to hold back an army.  Or as Bull would put it, hold one in.

“Look at this!  It’s an ancient Chantry symbol!  Oh, Fenris, we’ve really done it this time!  Do you know how many intact Chantry historical sites even exist today?”

“Yes.  Three.”  Fenris smiled at Dorian’s excitement, it was part of the reason he liked working with him. 

“Could you be more dull?  Think of it, if this has been sealed all this time…we might actually find texts, original texts dating before the rebellion!”  Dorian tested the door, both physically and magically then waved at Bull, “Quick man, find a way through this door.”

Enthusiasm for the history.  His family was wealthy enough that he had little interest in the monetary value of a find.  Fenris and Dorian used their doctorate’s degrees advancing the archeology department of Kirkwall University.   Their program was the envy of the Free Marches.  When an anonymous tip reached their ears of a possible Chantry site _in_ Kirkwall, both of them immediately set to work in uncovering its location. 

Centuries ago the Chantry was the law of the land, playing a heavy hand in politics and practically ruling the world.  Although history points to the Chantry as being such an influence in the world, it was more so the destruction of the Chantry that led to the shaping of the future.  A mage uprising led to a period of chaos which resulted in the Chantry being erased from history.  The revolution swept through Thedas like wildfire.  Books, statues, legers, anything associated with the Chantry had been destroyed. 

“So Boss, you want me to do it with my shirt on or off?”  Bull chuckled at Dorian who laughed in return.

“I do believe that it is a might warm.  Please, make yourself comfortable.”  Dorian gave a light slap to Fenris’ shoulder.  “You see?  That is proper flirting.  You should practice whenever the opportunity presents itself, you may find that you actually enjoy the dating scene.”

A quick examination of the lock rendered it impossible to break.  Bull turned his attention to the hinges while talking over his shoulder.  “Five theses, three books, an entire museum wing dedicated in his name and teaching two doctorate level classes – what leads you to believe that Dr. Leto has time for dating?” 

“Or fast cars, or fine wine, or parties.  The man is practically a hermit.”  Dorian tilted his head in sudden realization.  “That is a rather specific litany of knowledge for hired muscle.”

Bull grabbed a javelin-shaped tool and set to work wedging it into the hinges.  “I like to know who I’m working for.  Just as I know that you giving advice about women makes about as much sense as dwarf giving advice about airplanes.”

“Oh, you are marvelously rich!  Tell me Fenris, where did you find such a specimen?”

“You may be surprised to learn that there are places to frequent other than bars and clubs.” 

“There are?  Whatever for?”  Dorian waved his hand dismissively.  “No matter, I shall broach the topic once more only if The Iron Bull ceases to amuse me.”

Bull had to stop his work from laughing too hard.  “Is that a subtle hint I should take my pants off too?  I doubt Dr. Leto’s sensibilities would find it as entertaining as you do.”

“Alas, I could have a harem of any manner of naked persons dancing in here and it not entertain Dr. Leto.  I’m afraid he’s too in love with history to spare a moment for the sinful pleasures of living flesh.”

Fenris rolled his eyes and added dully, “Regardless, I _do_ prefer both of you to keep your pants on.”

It took The Iron Bull two hours make a crack large enough for him to pry one of the doors far enough for them to pass through.  They made plans to bring in larger equipment to remove them entirely later on.  Beyond the Chantry emblazoned barrier was a labyrinth of corridors and rooms.  The lanterns inside worked the same as those in the passageway with the small difference of these glowing different colors in different areas.  Sleeping quarters were red, magical practice floors blue, and armed combat purple.

Dorian walked somberly through one of the garrison type bedrooms.  Bunk beds were broken, chests dumped out, and dust coated cheap linens littered the space. 

“A Mage dungeon.  It’s…startling to see that they actually excited.”  His voice was quiet and eyes downcast.  “Can you imagine being cut off from the world?  Never seeing the sunrise?  Animals…”

Fenris looked backward at the door.  It locked from the outside.  “Barbaric indeed.”

“Hey Boss, there’s a new color of light just down the hall.”  Even Bull’s jovial tone had dropped in respect for the grim dwelling.    

The professors were eager to follow Bull away from the morose living quarters.  They followed a yellow light that grew in intensity with each step.  Soon, they were in a library as brightly lit as a summer day.  Dorian swiftly donned cotton gloves and reached for the first book on the shelf.  Tenderly, carefully, he inched it out of its home.  Flecks of dried out leather floated to the ground.  Both Fenris and Bull stood over his should as he opened the book on a nearby table, each of them holding his breath. 

“Magnificent!”  whispered Dorian, as though any louder would cause the book to dissolve.

“A little smudged in places.  Still legible after all these years.  Impressive.”  Fenris remarked in awe. 

Dorian gently shut the book and backed away from the table.  “We start in this room.  Surely there is a categorization mechanism in place, we must find the history section.  We’ll have to hire a team to document this entire room, but we need to get to through those first.”

“Agreed.  Many of these appear to be on magical spells or herbology.  Easy enough work for graduate students.”  Fenris nodded as he scanned the titles on the bookshelves. 

With Bull’s help, they placed sticky notes on the shelves for the sections they identified - medicine, crafting, runes, demons.  In time, they had a sticky note for each shelf with no luck at identifying a history section.  Even after resorting to reading the titles of every other book, they were no closer to unlocking the mystery of what the world was like during the Chantry’s reign.

Arching his back, Dorian let out a long groan.  “This is beyond infuriating.  They had to have records or something!  How could they dedicate a fourteen-volume encyclopedia to the uses of elfroot and not have a damn thing on history?” 

Fenris set his book down and rubbed at his face, tired.  “Perhaps there is another library.  Bull, are there any other yellow rooms downstairs?”

“No.  Just more sleeping quarters.”

“Lovely.  Not only are mages to be hidden from the world, they must be crammed in like sardines in a can.”  Dorian spit with disdain.

“Crammed?  No, this area was actually kind of nice.  Four beds to a room that shared a bathing area.”

“Nice?  Show us.”  Fenris perked up at the distraction.  A fresh mystery sounded like the perfect break from the monotony of reading spells that were useless to him.

The layout of the lower floor comprised of more, but smaller rooms.  The beds were plain, yet of superior quality to the bunks used on the upper floor. 

“These are armor racks.”  Bull set his hand on a wooden stand with cross braces.  “Soldiers used these to mount their armor when they weren’t wearing it.  This allowed them to keep it at the ready so they could dress quickly if they were in a hurry.”

Dorian scoffed as he questioned Bull’s intelligence.  “Hired muscle my ass.”

“What was that you wanted in your ass?”  Dorian laughed at the terrible flirting and Bull’s joke even managed a chuckle from Fenris as they searched the rooms for more clues. 

Similar to the floor above, the soldier rooms were bare of personal effects and appeared to have been vacated in a rush.  They checked every chest, every drawer in each room with the reward of mostly rubbish. 

“I feel as though we’re working in pointless circles again.”  Sighed Dorian.

“Not entirely.”  Pointed out Fenris.  “We have learned that the Chantry did have an army which they garrisoned _with_ the mages.  Judging by the disparity in the quality of living arrangements, it supports the claims of the rebel leaders that mages were oppressed.”

“Yes, yes, there is that, but we have yet to discover what happened to the histories.  How did they live day-to-day in the same space?  Who was in charge?  How were these mages and soldiers treated?”  Dorian ran a hand through his hair.  “I feel that I need a new perspective from which to attack this problem.  I can’t shake the feeling that I’m missing something.”

“I’ve got some perspective for you.”  With a devious grin, Bull lifted Dorian up on his back.  “See anything new up there?”

The two looked ridiculous and Fenris felt the embarrassment that they were too childish to feel for themselves. 

“You two are absolut- look out!”  Fenris’ warning was too late.

As Bull marched around, Dorian banged his head on a support beam and the two fell to the ground. 

Bull scrambled to Dorian’s side, cradling his head.  “You okay Boss?”

“I- I feel faint.  Quick, I think I need mouth to mouth.”   

“Idiot mage.  Do you realize what a fool you are?”  Fenris scolded as he stood over him. 

“Oh really?  Who’s the fool that found a secret hiding place?”  Dorian pointed up past their heads to the beam that now rested cockeyed.  The corner of a book peeked out from a hiding spot behind the beam. 

“Help me up.”  Eagerly Fenris tapped Bull for a hand.  As soon as he snagged the book, he dropped down to sit next to Dorian on the floor.  “It’s a diary…belonging to a Knight-Corporal Carver Hawke…dated 9:30 Dragon.”

Fenris delicately flipped to the end of the book, backtracking through the empty pages to the last entry.  “It goes all the way up to 9:37 Dragon.  The same year as the rebellion.”

Dorian plucked the book from Fenris’ hands to take a closer look.  “Not exactly what we were hoping for, but I won’t snub my nose at a personal account.  My, my.  I wonder what juicy gossip we’ll find in here.”


	2. From Fiction to Reality

The discovery at Kirkwall turned into the find of the century.  Fenris and Dorian worked tirelessly organizing archeology teams as well as fielding questions from the University and the press.  Additional security had to be hired to protect the site.  The doctors’ notoriety reached a level where they resorted to hiding in The Iron Bull’s apartment after two weeks of people camping out in front of their homes demanding more information, and hindering their ability to get any work done. 

“Don’t worry about it Boss.  I’ve done plenty of odd jobs over the years, this is nowhere near the strangest thing I’ve been asked to do.”  Bull set down the last stack of boxes in the living room. 

His Spartan lifestyle eased the transformation of the living room to a work space.  The furniture was pushed to the walls and three folding tables were set up.  Bull changed out the lightbulbs for ones that wouldn’t be harsh on the ancient parchment and blacked out his windows.  The dining room table was moved into the spare bedroom to avoid the temptation of any food or drink coming near the priceless artifacts.

Dorian opened the refrigerator.  “Kaffas!  Why did we go through all that trouble when there isn’t anything to eat?”

“Aw c’mon, there’s Vienna sausage, some cheese whiz, and milk…”  Bull picked up the half full jug and sniffed, “Well, it’s more butter milk now.”

“Absolutely not.  After the way the past two weeks have gone, I will have a proper meal.” 

Bull checked the clock, did some quick math and decided he had the perfect answer.  “How about we get some delivery from Alistair’s?”

“Alistair’s doesn’t deliver.  They don’t even take reservations unless it’s a month out.”  Dorian sneered.

“Why don’t I put my muscle to use and ensure my Boss doesn’t die of starvation?”  Bull picked up his phone and flexed his biceps in a ridiculous manner before dialing a number. 

Dorian adored how the man loved to show off, unashamed and happy to be silly.  Bull enjoyed Dorian’s attention, especially if he ever managed to get him to blush.  Fenris watched them more than he let on.  Although their relationship wasn’t the most professional, Bull and Dorian seemed to be meant for each other.  Their personalities balanced and worked well together in a way that Fenris knew this wouldn’t be a passing fling for Dorian.         

Fenris’ own thoughts drowned out their conversation about dinner.  He was content to let them choose as he set up his workspace.  Casting a glance now and again, he watched Bull and Dorian exchange subtle touches.  The impact that one had on the other was obvious. 

Fenris was no stranger to poetic stories of people’s eye sparkling and inviting smiles, but he’d never seen it for himself.  Never felt it.  At times, he wondered if Dorian was right, if he’d buried himself so deep in his studies that he’d missed his chance.  How many bars had he been drug to?  How many clubs did he endure?  What nameless face sits at home in the arms of someone else because he lacked the proper seduction skills?

Checking on the lovebirds, Dorian sat on the kitchen counter which placed him at eye level with Bull.  The two seemed content to chatter away until the food arrived.  Fenris turned back to the stack, his attention drawn to the diary Dorian found. 

_The king is dead.  My unit now sits in the belly of the likes of ogres and genlocks.  Fereldan burns.  None of this hit me as hard as when my mother watched Bethany die.  Mother had packed a satchel of personal items – lace, jewelry, love letters.  After the orc killed Bethany, she set the pack down and left it.  She- we all, had been so hopeful that we’d be able to make it beyond the horde and safely across the Waking Sea.  Hope died that day, we weren’t even able to give her a proper funeral._

_If it hadn’t been for the dragon, we’d never survived the ambush.  Mother quietly cursed the dragon for showing up too late.  Garrett cursed – His words in anger don’t bear repeating._

_\---_

_Our mother hasn’t been the same since.  Neither has Garrett actually.  Maybe it’s being in this shitty cramped cargo ship, but he’s been on edge since we left Fereldan.  He’s bitter about Bethany’s death, but in a strange way.  I dunno.  Maybe he just grieves differently._

Fenris read through several pages, some of the entries were dated, many weren’t.  Some days only held a few sentences and a rare week here and there would fill an entire page.  He learned that Garrett and Bethany were siblings to Carver.  When the family relocated to Kirkwall, they took on work as mercenaries and then continued in that line of work independently after their indentured servitude was up.  As time wore on, the brothers grew further and further apart. 

_There’s no talking sense to him anymore.  I don’t know why I bother.  He chooses the jobs, he decides who lives and dies.  Such bullshit._

_We get paid though, which is somewhat better.  I still hate it._

_\---_

_Our little gang grows which gives me some more free time, the chance to choose jobs, but I think it’s getting to Garrett’s head.  Some of the things he says, especially about mages - concern me.  I try to keep it from mother’s ears, she’s still shook up about Bethany._

_\---_

_We just picked up a new mage and Garrett talks down to her all the time and I know it’s because she’s a mage.  I don’t know why he feels the need to assert himself, anyone can see he’s an Alpha._

_\---_

_He won’t stop mentioning mother’s ‘favorite’ child, the mage.  If she were so great, why did she die and he live?  It sickens me.  His comments have gotten worse since he’s taken a lover.  I tried to get him to stop, but like I said, he doesn’t listen.  Fucking prick is what he is._

_\----_

_They all leave for the Deep Roads tomorrow.  Assuming Garrett doesn’t feed everyone to the first Darkspawn he sees, he’s in for a big surprise when he gets home.  I meet with Knight-Commander Meredith tomorrow afternoon.  I don’t want Garrett’s blood money anymore.  I know what he’ll say, what he’ll call me.  I don’t care._

The doorbell rang and Fenris watched Bull answer it.  The way the door swung, he couldn’t see who the Qunari spoke to, but he liked the sound of the man’s voice.  ‘Soft’ came to mind, then ‘fragile’.  Fenris shook the strange thought from his head, dismissing it as inappropriate to apply to a stranger he hadn’t even seen. 

Bull said his thanks then shut the door.  He raised a set of carry out bags triumphantly.  “Who’s ready for the best cheese fondue this side of the Free Marches?”

“How did you make that happen?”  Fenris rose and followed them into the new dining room.

“This is why I like odd jobs, you get to know people.  Neighbor’s a doctor at the hospital across the street from Alistair’s.  Did some work for him awhile back.  Soon’s I learned he lived in the same building, we do each other a solid now and then.”  Bull set up the warming pot while Dorian arranged the portions for each person.

“Which of you has the connections with the restaurant?  I find it hard to believe that even with your neighbor being so kind as to deliver, that the restaurant would make such an extraordinary exception as to allow carry out, and with one of their pots no less.  Where are the napkins?”

Dorian went to the cabinet Bull pointed at as he explained.  “That is also me.  I also did some work for Alistair’s wife before they were married.”

Fenris quirked a brow, impressed.  “ _The_ Alistair?  Are all your clients so famous?” 

“Of course we are!  I’m offended you would imply otherwise.”  Dorian handed out the napkins and sat down.  “So.  What have you learned thus far from that little diary of ours?”

Bull and Dorian ate while Fenris summarized what he’d learned. 

Dorian nodded thoughtfully.  “So, not only do we have a survivor of the fifth blight, but a recruited soldier whose deceased sister was a mage.” 

“The chantry referred to them as Templars.”  Fenris supplied. 

Dorian’s expression soured.  “Well that lays to rest the origin of that slur.”  He plopped cheese coated bread in his mouth, then waved the empty fork.  “I’m curious how our little rogue fares amongst the Chantry.  We’ll have a chance to see just how much influence the Chantry had in regards to mages _and_ its soldiers, brilliant!  This brother of his seems a bit of brute doesn’t he?”

Donning his glasses, Fenris traced a finger over his notes.  “So it would seem.  Carver tends to favor the insult of ‘Alpha’.  Another outdated word to add to the ancient vernacular.” 

Bull hummed as he kept his attention on the food.  “Alpha.” 

Fenris and Dorian exchanged curious looks before Dorian asked, “Does that mean something to you?”

“Let me guess - this lover is referred to as an Omega, or a Beta?”

“Omega.  How did you know?”  Fenris didn’t have to check his notes, he’d highlighted the word to look up in the university’s archives later. 

Bull leaned back in his chair, a cocky grin tugged at his lips.  “You eggheads don’t study much in regards to mythology, huh?”

“About as much as an astronomer would astrology.  There’s absolutely no correlation whatsoever.”  Quipped Dorian.

“What about Qunari?  It’s been proven, incontestably that centuries ago there was genetic manipulation to incorporate dragon DNA into our bloodlines.”

“ _Speculated_ dragon DNA.  Seeing as a full skeleton with intact bone marrow has been yet to be unearthed, there is only speculation.”  Fenris argued.

Bull pointed to the diary, “Your guy says he was saved by a dragon, so let’s assume some leniency and say that there is a possibility for partial truths in the myths that exist today.”

Dorian refreshed his wine glass and cocked his chair to face Bull fully.  “Oh, this is turning out to be a rewarding night.  Do go on, I should dearly enjoy hearing your proposed hypothesis concerning the matter.”

Noticing that Fenris was also willing to hear him out, Bull delved into what he could remember.  “There are tales of a subsect of gender that had a strong influence over behaviors and mating habits.  They were referred to as Alphas, Betas, and Omegas.  Alphas were generally dominant, aggressive, typically male, and possessive of the Omega or Beta that they mated with.  Betas were a bit of a flex, they can pair with an Alpha or Omega or Beta, whatever.  Omegas were male or female, and were few in number.”

“I believe I’ve heard of something similar.  If they were so prevalent, then how come they no longer exist today?”  Fenris made notes of Bull’s assertions in the margin of his pad.  It seemed ridiculous, but any hint as to how those of the past lived could prove useful. 

Bull downed the last of his glass and poured another as he spoke.  “Some think they went the way of the dragons, hunted to extinction.  With Omegas being rare to begin with, breeding probably tapered off at some point.”

“Wait, wait, wait.”  Dorian set his glass down as he processed Bull’s words.  “Are you seriously telling me that there was once a possibility of a man becoming impregnated?  Oh-ho!  Honestly?  Fenris, stop taking note of this nonsense.”

“Dorian I think w-“

“No, no.  Fenris!  Please, don’t fall under his spell.  This is nothing more than fantasy.  It is an amusing venue for speculation to be sure, but seriously, don’t give it credence.”  Dorian eyed the diary with a wicked grin.  “I suppose I could take the next shift going through that if you’d like.”

“Not on your life.”  At Fenris’ refusal, Dorian merely shrugged and happily turned his attentions back to Bull and changed the topic to their favorite night spots for drinks.

Fenris slipped back into the living room, thankful Dorian hadn’t pressed the matter.  He didn’t want to explain himself.  He couldn’t really understand it himself.  A nagging, strange feeling that _he_ needed to be the one who read it. 

“Now who’s the fool?”  Fenris mumbled as he settled down in one of Bull’s overstuffed leather chairs.

_I don’t know why he gives me such a hard time.  I have my life, he has his.  Can’t he keep his fat nose out of mine?  He has his personal pet healer.  Isn’t that enough?_

_He made me bargain with him, his own brother!  He’ll only bring Merrill to the Gallows so long as I keep the Templars out of Dark Town.  It’s still unfair.  His healer stays safe while Garrett drags Merrill around, berating her.  I need to figure something out._

_\---_

_I’ve volunteered for rounds in the Alienage.  Hawke found out.  Now Merrill goes on every mission with him, keeping her away from me.  Why does he have to be so petty?  It doesn_

_\---_

_I had to hide Merrill.  Hawke’s gone over the edge this time.  I’ve never seen him this mad, he’s irrational._

_Meredith is getting suspicious.  I’m running out of time._

_I have to go to Merrill._

_\---_

_Maker preserve us._

_Garrett is a slaver._

It took multiple disjointed entries for Fenris to piece together the events surrounding Carver and his lady love.  Flipping back and forth, jotting down notes, the story took shape.  At first what he believed to be a family squabble, turned into something monumental.

Fenris shouted blindly into the apartment, “Dorian!”

“What?  You needn’t bellow like a barmaid, I’m right here.” 

Dorian materialized next to Fenris, his hair disheveled and his skin glistened.  “Did you two- I’m right here for fuck’s sake.”

“Indeed.”  Dorian hummed devilishly.  “Don’t be such a prude.  Besides you were so engrossed by your gossip rag that you were none the wiser until just now.”

“Is that what one calls a first-hand account of the Dawn of Justice?”  Fenris relished seeing Dorian suddenly shift into work mode.  “Right here, he is mentioned by name, there is even a description of what he looked like!”

“Dawn of Justice?  The mythical leader of the rebellion.   I thought you two didn’t give any of that mumbo-jumbo any credence?”  Bull happily teased from the kitchen, keeping his drink far from the living area.

“There’s so much mystery surrounding the figure of Justice, it is hard to unravel what is fact and what has been exaggerated over the centuries.”  Dorian pulled up a chair next to Fenris.  “Well, what does Carver say about the man?  He was a man, wasn’t he?”

“Indeed and Carver’s brother claimed him as his lover.”

Dorian disliked the term.  “Claimed?” 

“It appears Bull has the right of it.”

“Ha!”  Bull shouted victoriously.

“Garrett was an Alpha and claimed Justice as his.  However, there was another member of their gang who was also an Alpha, an elf.  Justice preferred him over Garrett and when Garrett found out, the world came to an end.”

Dorian chuckled, “I never took you for the overly dramatic type when it comes to relationships.”

“I do not exaggerate.  As a means to separate the two, Garrett sold the other Alpha into slavery.  According to Carver, that’s when Justice snapped.  He destroyed an entire Chantry building, occupants and all.  After setting fire to Kirkwall, he began his march across Thedas.  The rest is history.”

Stroking his mustache in thought, Dorian offered.  “Sounds more like Vengeance than Justice.  Is there more?”

Fenris shook his head.  “The last entry mentions Carver saying he would find Merrill and they would run away together.”

“To think, the revolution, our entire way of life sparked from a jilted lover.  Does he happen to mention Justice’s true name?”

“Yes.  They called hi-“

Loud knocking interrupted Fenris, “Hey Bull?  It’s Anders, you got a second?”

It was the same voice from earlier.

Dorian ignored the visitor, taking Fenris’ notes to pour over for himself.  Fenris didn’t mind, he felt a strong compulsion to see the man behind the voice that intrigued him to the point of distraction.  Bull’s large frame filled most of the doorway which forced Fenris to edge closer, craning his neck to catch a glimpse.  He was unaware of what the two were talking about until Anders suddenly stopped.

Confused, Bull followed his gaze as Anders and Fenris stared at one another.  “Oh, yeah.  I’ll have guests for a few weeks, just in case you see ‘em walking around the halls.”

Anders blushed, embarrassed at his reaction and scrambled for an excuse for being so rude.  “Welcome, I – you, well you seem so familiar, have we met?”

“Ah, you probably saw ‘em on the news.  They’re the nerds who found that Chantry site.”  Bull boasted.

“Could you state that a little louder?  I don’t believe the floor above us heard you.”  Dorian snapped.

Bull reached out and ruffled Anders’ hair.  “Nah, don’t worry, Anders is good, he won’t talk to anyone.”

“As if I had time.  Which is why I dropped by.  I’m on call tomorrow so I’m going to stay at the hospital for my shifts.  Do you mind feeding my cat while I’m out?”

“Of course.”  Fenris answered immediately, drawing Bull’s smile.  Fenris hated how it implied the Qunari could read his mind.    

“Okay, thanks.  Bull has the key.  Um…thanks again!”  Anders wanted to linger, but knew it would be awkward.  He retreated to his apartment, a strange ball of nerves rattled in his chest.

In Bull’s apartment, Fenris remained immobile, a hand clutched to his chest.  Bull locked the door then patted Fenris on the shoulder as he passed, “Don’t worry Boss, I think he’s cute too.”

Finding the man attractive wasn’t what frightened Fenris. 

“Will you two cease fawning over me for a moment?”  Dorian kicked his feet up on an ottoman.  “I hold in my hands the find of a lifetime.  All this time we believed that Justice took up the banner of equality out of a sense of righteousness.  A lover’s quarrel.  Who would have thought?” 

“If we’re talking about Alphas and Omegas, it’s more than that.”  Bull poured himself another drink and leaned on the kitchen counter to talk across the apartment. 

Dorian considered the assertion, his scholarly background warring with excited curiosity.  The silence stretched until he came to a decision.  “Fenris.  Your thoughts?”

“As you have no doubt observed for yourself, Carver spends a great deal of time mentioning Alphas and Omegas.”

“But should we consider it?”

They would be putting their reputations on the line.  They could lose their careers, their funding, everything.  Claiming such fiction as reality was dangerous.  Especially since it took a larger than life figure such as Justice and cast him as a passionate, normal human being.

“Consider, yes.  However, we must be discrete while we conduct our research.  Should this prove to be a false lead, I do not relish the idea of such fantasy tainting the rest of the excavation.”

A rumbling chuckle drew the professors’ attention to the kitchen.  “I think I know a guy.”


	3. Further Down the Rabbit Hole

“Hey.”  Bull gently nudged at Fenris who’d fallen asleep on the couch.  “Hey, Boss.  You need to go see Catrick.”

“Who?”  He searched for daylight, but dark curtains made it impossible to gauge the time of day.  Fenris checked his watch – seven thirty. 

“Catrick, Anders’ cat.  You said you’d check on him.”  Bull pressed the key into Fenris’ hand as the groggy elf sat up. 

“What do I do?”  Fenris rubbed at the sleep in his eyes then reached for his suitcase.

“Those PJs are good enough to go down the hall.”  Bull waved at him to abandon the suitcase.  “Just feed ‘em, water ‘em, and I dunno, talk to ‘em?  Honestly, Anders is the only person that demon spawn likes anyway.”

Fenris plucked at his red flannel pajamas, doubting that the breeches and top were enough to be considered decent, but then he looked at Bull wearing whity-tighties and felt more confident. 

“Apartment 937.  Oh, and as a warning, the little demon bites, scratches, hisses, and whatever you do, don’t try to pick him up.  He’ll piss on ya.”

“Charming.”  Fenris grumbled as he walked down the hall. 

At Anders’ apartment, he was gentle with the knob and door, careful to be as quiet as possible.  He knew the place was empty, that there was no one to disturb, yet he felt that he should exude some semblance of reverence while in the apartment.  The strange nagging feeling from the other night clung to him and only seeping deeper into his core as he walked through Anders’ personal space.

The air was fresh and completely lacking any lingering chemical smell even though the apartment was spotless.  Tall windows let in the hazy morning sun.  The window sills were lined with tidy pots of herbs and flowers.  All of the furniture pieces were mismatched but shared the same warm colors of red, orange, and brown as if part of an eclectic set. 

Fenris slid free of his bedroom slippers and let his toes dive into the shag carpet.  A warmth blossomed from the arch of his foot up through his body.  It was the first time he could ever attribute a physical feeling to happiness. 

Moving through the space, he searched for a litter box and feeding bowls, although he intentionally did a poor job.  He readily absorbed all aspects of the apartment, the photos, the throw pillows, the types of knickknacks – everything.  It felt like a home, a place intended to be lived in and enjoyed.  Thinking on his own place, it was nothing more than mandatory furniture to sleep and entertain.  Nothing like Anders’ apartment.  This was a treasure. 

A whining meow brought his attention to the kitchen area.  A fluffy brown cat with black spots sat perched on the edge of the counter, his tail flicking impatiently.

“You must be Catrick.”  Another angry meow.  “Alright.  As you wish.”

The food bowls were on the kitchen floor, the litter box in the pantry closet and after he’d tended to those, Fenris washed his hands in the sink.  There were a few dishes waiting to be washed, so he did them.  The trash was a tad full, so he changed the bag and as he headed out the door, he stole one last glance to discover that some of the plants were a little droopy.  Something tugged at his heart, or maybe pinched his lungs.  Whatever it was, it was a strong feeling that he needed to water the plants in order to keep the space pleasant _for Anders._   He wanted to see him smile again, to see the rose tint to his cheeks that bloomed the other night ever so briefly.

Logically, he knew the feeling was irrational, but it didn’t stop his actions.  He watered the plants before taking the trash out.  Instead of acknowledging the strength of the pull, he pretended to do it out of platonic friendliness. 

It was a lie he clung to fiercely for the rest of the day. 

 

 

“The Wonders of Thedas.  Honestly, Amatus, we may as well have gone to the carnival to have a fortune teller divine the diary’s contents.  At least there we may have found some entertainment to make the trip worth the effort.”  Dorian pulled his coat tighter as though to keep the dirty air from touching him. 

Fenris stepped carefully out of Bull’s car to avoid a trash riddled puddle.  In a matter of days the weather would turn to snow and ice.  They were lucky it wasn’t snowing already.

“You want the best quality lore, this is the place to go.  No one keeps more meticulous records than dwarves.”  Bull opened the door to the establishment that was tucked in the out of the way alley. 

With a quick step, Dorian was the first to enter.  “I feel as though thieves are waiting to pounce at any moment.”

Bull shut the door behind Fenris and offered to take both men’s coats.  “Oh, trust me Kadan, your _coin purse_ is safe around me.” 

At first Fenris thought he imagined the innuendo, but then Dorian’s response was equally as damning as he hummed sensually.  “Oh, it most decidedly is.”

Fenris coughed loudly.  “Yes.  The man we’re supposed to meet?”

Bull kept his smug grin as he led the way.  “Varric’s the best in the business, knows all the tales inside and out.  Even writes some good lovey-dovey books too.”

“Who would have thought?  The Iron Bull.  Connoisseur of quality romance who struts about the apartment in day old underwear.”  It was a jab that lacked any bite and Bull merely chuckled in response. 

“Aw, don’t say it like that.  I could fancy them up for you.  Go full Orleasian and cut out the-“

“Please!  Don’t!  I needn’t have that image flittering about in my mind, thank you very much!”  Dorian scanned the bookstore.  “Where is this man of yours anyway?”

“Is that Tiny I hear?  Ah!  And you’ve brought friends.”  A dwarven man with red hair and morning scruff approached from around a bookshelf.  “Welcome, welcome to the Wonders of Thedas.  I am Varric Tethas, the curator of the treasures you see all around you.” 

“Varric!”  Bull clasped the man’s hand then knelt to pull him into a half hug.  “It’s been awhile.  How’s the kid?”

“Oh, he’s around here somewhere, keeping busy.  He’ll be glad to see you, he’s been a little squirrely recently, watching a lot of the news.  Anyway, what can I do you for?  Surely you didn’t come down here just to shoot the shit with me.” 

Bull slung an arm over each of the professors.  “I’ve got a bet goin’ on with these guys.  We’re looking for anything you got on ABO stuff.” 

Varric eyed the prim and professional duo.  “ABO?  Doesn’t really look like your guys’ kind of thing.”

“Exactly.  I’m trying to broaden their horizons.”

Laughing, Varric waved for them to follow him.  “You are good at that!  Alright…”  The group snaked through the store to a back corner.  None of the shelves were labeled, but Varric was able to point to specific areas as he mentioned the topics.  “I’ve got ‘origins of’, ‘historical references’, ‘uses in lore’, ‘biology’…what flavor do you think will tickle your fancy?”

Fenris pulled a note from his pocket.  “Have you seen any stories with these names?”

A smile spread on Varric’s face before he had the note fully in hand.  “Yes, yes.  Someone recommend them to you?  Pretty popular book I might add, good balance of fantasy and reality.” 

Varric dragged a stool over and plucked a well-worn leather book from the shelf.  The embossed gold on the title had nearly flaked completely off.  Varric flipped through the pages, skipping the beginning chapters, stopping on the fifth.  The letters printed inside were askew as if it had been written on a rickety old typewriter revealing the book’s age. 

“Here’s where it gets good, all the other stuff is just background story to build the characters.  Here is where our dear readers have to choose a side.  Basically, we have our Champion who knows he’s destined for greatness, it’s even confirmed by the Seer of a Dalish clan.  Or so he thinks.  She tells him about a prophecy of a perfect Alpha/Omega match that happens only once every 500 years.  Naturally, this guy thinks it’s him.”

Fenris took the book in hand, skimming the pages.  “A perfect match?” 

“You see, usually it’s the Alpha that chooses their Omega, but for this match, it’s an Omega that chooses.  This Champion was determined that it would be him.  He wanted desperately to be this great figure of legend.  Instead, his Omega spurned him and chose another Alpha.  In a fit of jealousy, our Champion tricked this other Alpha into voyaging to a faraway land.”

“That’s rather petty and _brutish_ , wouldn’t you say?”  Dorian posed to no one in particular, already picking up on the parallels with Carver’s diary entry. 

“The tale goes, that the Champion conquered a city as a gift for the Omega, but it didn’t matter.  He wasn’t the one.  The Omega escaped and went on a hunt for his one true love.  It took years, and when he did find him, the separation had addled his brain leaving him unable to recognize his Omega.  The Alpha became ill and died, most assume it was of a broken heart.”

“What of the Omega?  What became of him?”  Dorian pressed, eager to know the fate of the Rebel Leader.

“Oh, if you want to talk about a man out for revenge, this is your guy.  The tale ends with him marching an army against the Champion and burning his newly acquired city to the ground.  The Omega won the battle, but was unfortunately killed in the process.  A very tragic love story, but a classic if you’re into that kind of thing.”

Dorian took the book from Fenris and thumbed through the pages.  “Death by broken heart does tend to be _en vogue_. Quite popular in Antiva I believe.  However, we are still left with the quandary as to why these, ABOs as you put it, have ceased to exist today.”  A heavy silence followed as Varric eyed Dorian skeptically.  Dorian hastily added, “Assuming that such oddities once existed, of course.”

“Of course.”  Varric’s echo was less than convinced.  “Drinks?”

With no warning, Varric turned and left for the back of the store.  Bull shrugged and the group followed.  Beyond the ‘Employees Only’ sign was a large room with a desk tucked into one corner and a breakroom kitchenette in the other.  Dead center was a sitting area where a young blond boy sat on the floor in front of a blank TV.  He didn’t turn when the newcomers entered the room.  Varric veered straight for the kitchenette helping himself to a bottle of brandy on the counter.

Bull was the only one to acknowledge the boy.  “Hey Cole, how’s it goin’?”

The boy didn’t move, his back faced them the entire time.  “Welcome back, The Iron Bull.  There is hot cocoa on the counter.”

“Thanks.”  Bull turned to take up the mentioned mug.  “Nice kid.  Been through some weird shit and Varric’s helping him process.”  Dorian and Fenris’ gaze lingered on the immobile lad.  “Yeah, you kinda get used to the creepy stuff, but he’s a good kid.  Good heart.”

“Anyway.”  Varric interrupted loudly to pull the attention away from Cole.  “What you’re talking about is all fantasy, you know right?  As much as people want to believe, ABOs are no more real than dragons.”

Exchanging glances, Dorian and Fenris nodded in agreement, yet Varric had an amused glint to his eye as he continued. 

“A big reason that the Champion was so dead set on being the match with the Omega was because this match, _the_ one true match, is what kept ABOs in existence.  Think about mages today.  They have powers, sure, but it has thinned out over the years.  Nothing like the fireballs and snowstorms from centuries before.  When this perfect match happened every 500 years, it was like…umm, sort of like a renewal of a subscription service.  Once they’d found each other, mated, then the ABO world thrived, but with those two,” Varric pointed to the book in Dorian’s hands.  “They never got the chance, so-“ He swished his hands to indicate something vanishing into thin air. 

“Fascinating.  I do believe we’ll take the book.”

“’Take the book’.  Are you serious?”  Varric laughed incredulously.  “That’s an original copy.”

“Original my ass!  If it were half~ Amatus, talk reason to gold digging friend!”

Fenris let the men argue over the price.  The words drowned out around him to become noise.  He wandered over to Cole, feeling compelled to say something considering they had invaded his space.  Once he stood beside the lad, Fenris found he didn’t know what to say and ended up staring at the blank TV as well. 

As the silence stretched, he grasped at straws.  “Did you tire of the news?”

“It is no longer new.”

The answer gave Fenris a strange uneasiness.  He checked on his colleague – still bartering. 

“He likes Gladiolus.”

Fenris’ attention snapped back to Cole.  “What was that?”

“Don’t let him read your book.”

“Fenris?  I believe it is time we return to the apartment before this charlatan swindles another royal out of me.”  Dorian beckoned, leaving Fenris unable to ask the questions on the tip of his tongue to the strange boy. 

“Hey, easy there, Sparkler.  A guy’s gotta make a living, can’t just give everything away.”

Dorian gave an indignant huff as they walked to the front of the store to pay.  Bull cooled the tension by reminiscing with Varric about some old job they had done together.  Fenris paid it no mind as he worked to puzzle out Cole’s cryptic behavior.  The transaction and conversation swirled around him and like a drone, he followed their movements automatically. 

It wasn’t until they were walking out the door that a bag was pressed into his hand that he came out of it.  Startled, he saw Cole blocking his path, unaware the boy had followed them to the front of the store.  “Your book.”

“Andraste’s tits Kadan, after all that crying and fussing about the price, you left it?”  Bull teased, eager to jump on his lover’s case.

The pair walked outside as Dorian tried to defend himself by deflecting the blame back onto Bull.  Fenris waited for Cole to move.  He didn’t.  “I give you my thanks.  Good day.”

Cole remained.

Clutching the bag tighter, he skirted around the boy and rushed after his companions.  Bull had the car running with Dorian in the front seat.  Although Fenris sat in solitude in the backseat, he couldn’t shake the haunting feeling that Cole left crawling up his spine.  Feeling that something was amiss, he checked the bag and was surprised to find two books:

 _The Tale of the Champion_ and _ABO Biology & Bonding_


	4. More than Coincidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little editing, sorry, but feeling lazy.

It had been a little over two weeks and Fenris had devoted himself solely to the study of the Tale of the Champion and _that other book._   He’d hidden it from Dorian, which turned out to be easier than he’d imagined.  Dorian and Bull’s relationship had grown stronger with each day and any work that Fenris was willing to take on, only meant more time Dorian could spend with Bull. 

“He’s taking me on a trip.”  Dorian cooed, doing his best to taunt and tease.

“As you have stated.  Frequently.”  Fenris kept his nose buried in his book.  He couldn’t wait for the apartment to be empty.

Dorian gave an indignant huff and checked his phone, mildly concerned he might have missed a text or call.

“I would use that with caution were I you.”  Fenris set his book down, giving up on accomplishing any work until Dorian was gone.  “I saw Bull messing with it this morning.”

The phone plunked on the table, the rubber case absorbing the shock. Bull was a nice guy, yet alarmingly immature at times. 

Fenris watched Dorian silently ponder what his lover could have done to his phone.  Then he asked a question that had bothered him for a while.  “How did you know?”

“You will have to be more specific, I know many things.”

“That you love him.”

Dorian bristled.  “I don’t lo-  That is to say, we’re…”  His shoulders dropped and he gave up on his typical bravado.  Dorian slumped gracefully into a chair opposite Fenris.  “Why do you ask?”

“How did you know?  Was it a feeling?  A single event?  Was it merely logical?  The inevitable result of a reasonable low occurrence of arguments?”  The anxiety had him rambling, but Fenris had to ask, he had to know. 

“Logical?  Relationships are not formulaic in any fashion.  Some will tell you it’s the little things.  Others that it’s the grand gestures, or the expensive trinkets.”  Dorian curled his fingers to a thoughtful fist under his chin as he sought the right words.  “I would like to say ‘he completes me’ though, that is too cliché.  He…”  Dorian smiled, then amended.  “We are well together.  You know my family, Flames, you’ve met my father.  Bull is quite aware of their disapproval of my life.  The Iron Bull isn’t without his own demons, which he has graciously informed me of as well.  It isn’t about how great we are together when things are good.  It’s about how we help each other when things are bad.”  Dorian shook his head, mildly irritated at how flowery his speech had become.  “I’m not sure I can explain better than that.”

“The two of you have scarcely been together a month.  How can you be so certain?”

“We’ve known one another for years and our relationship is perfect in the form and fashion that it is.  We’ve never sought anything beyond mutual platonic affinity, or companionship.  This is what works for ‘us’.”  Dorian was interrupted by his phone ringing, but instead of his usual chimes, this time it rang out the beginning lyrics to _I Just Called to Say I Love You_ by Stevie Wonder.  Dorian chuckled, knowing who would be on the other end.  “And that my dear friend, is the ridiculousness that works for the infamous Bull and I.”

With a smitten grin, Dorian answered the phone and Fenris was able to discern that Bull conveyed the final instructions so that the pair could begin their secluded ‘one month anniversary’ get away.  Fenris had stated multiple times that such an event was not, in fact, an anniversary by any stretch of the imagination, however, as Dorian pointed out, that sort of ridiculousness worked for them.

“This wouldn’t have anything to do with our delicious doctor down the hall would it?”  Fenris had been caught by surprise to the point he was unprepared to retort.  Dorian giggled mischievously as he leaned back in his chair, templing his fingers to tap lightly on his lips.  “Oh my.  _Oh,_ my, my, _my._ ”

“Dorian…”  Fenris’ eyes felt like lead weights when he rolled them.    

“You needn’t roll your eyes at me.  You’ve been less than subtle, you know.  Always going after the mail.  Taking your coffee and paper down to the lobby each morning when he leaves.”  He leaned forward, a slight tilt to his head.  “I’ve seen the way you look at him.”

At this, Fenris felt heat explode in the tips of his ears.  Fenris had done more than look.  The man’s gait, the way he tucked his hair behind his ear, even gentle bubble of his laugh, Fenris had devoured every detail, eager – hungry – for more each day. 

Dorian hummed with pleasure, not only in teasing his friend, but also that someone had finally caught his attention.  “Now, to circle back on your original line of inquiry, your actual objective was…what?”  Mentally repeating the questions, he squirmed in delight to discover their true purpose.  “Is there such a thing as love at first sight?”

Angrily, Fenris turned his head with a snort.  It didn’t stop the blush from pouring from his ears to his cheeks. 

“My, you are adorable.”  Fenris glared daggers and Dorian raised his hands defensively.  “I would choose a bolder adjective, however, your lack of action has stymied my inspiration.  Have you even spoken to the man?”

Fenris turned to avoid Dorian’s penetrating stare.  He hated that Dorian had figured him out so easily.  “No.”

A text notification sounded from Dorian’s phone.  He checked it an smiled at Bull’s impatience.  “As entertaining as this has been, I must be off.  I hope to return and find you either madly in love or broken hearted.  Regardless, don’t sit here and rot, it’s disheartening to witness.”

“Reducing my predicament to basically a coin toss is less than encouraging.”

Dorian picked up his luggage and was halfway out the door.  “Or to your amazement, the coin may land on edge.  Life is full of surprises.  Be bold!”

The door shut and Fenris let out a heavy sigh.  He was unaware at how tightly wound up he had been – hiding the Tale of the Champion and stalking Anders had completely frayed his nerves.  Stalker felt like a harsh word, but considering his lack of engagement, there was no better term to be had.    

He moved to a chair by the window and drew back the curtains.  Anders would be home soon.  Sitting with the book he’d so carefully guarded in his lap, Fenris felt at a loss.  “By the Void, what am I to do about Anders?”

 

~~~

 

“Anders!  Just the exquisite doctor I needed to see!”

Anders didn’t bother to slow his stride.  “Isabela, I swear, if this is about your naughty bits…”

“Not this time, try to mend your broken heart.  No, I wanted to know if there is any update in the romance department.”  The dark-haired security guard hustled to catch up and walk beside him.

“Well, let me see.  That blind date you set me up on was the ultimate disaster.”

Isabela scoffed.  “Ultimate disaster?  Aren’t we feeling dramatic today.”

“Seriously?  He went on and on about leather,”

“He’s from a city that manufactures leather, Anders.  It’s a point of pride.”

“It’s a point of creepiness.  I swear, that guy had some weird fetish and he was trying really hard to suck me in.”

Isabela reached over to grab a fist full of shirt and pull Anders to a halt “You’re too damn picky.  Couldn’t you have at least given his minor kink a chance before you dismissed him?  You didn’t even fenagle a free kiss ‘good night’.”

“More accurately I had to fenagle myself out of his overzealous hands.  Where do you find these people?”  Anders checked his watch, then picked up his brisk pace.  “And I’m not picky.”

Isabela blew at a stray lock of hair as she followed.  “High standards, perfect match, whatever you wanna call it, you’re still being fucking petty.”

The pharmacy tech in the hospital waved at Anders as he approached to pass off a bag before promptly closing up for the night.  Anders double checked the bottle.  “Look, is it so difficult to comprehend that not everyone is looking for a quick fuck?”

“Zevran said I was quick?  That lying son-of-a-whore.”

“Izzy…” chided Anders.

“What?  He is.  Besides, you’ve tried your way, I’ve tried my way and after six years of pointless dating, you’re going to have to face the facts: you’re too picky.”

Rubbing at his forehead, Anders felt at a loss.  A small part of him agreed with her.  “Look, maybe I should take a break, see if that changes my perspective.” 

Isabela glanced through the glass doors and spied the first fat flakes drifting in the wind.  “You want me to walk you to your car?”

“I walked today.”  Anders wrapped his scarf around his neck tightly, tucking the excess into his coat.

Scrunching her face up at the pointless exercise, Isabela waved goodbye.  “I would offer to walk you home but I know you wouldn’t invite me up.”

“Not unless you actually want coffee.”  He smiled at her jutting middle finger.  “Love you too.  Have a nice weekend.”

The chilly air was crisp as it filled his lungs.  Fresh.  New.  The snow fell lazily, but the forecast eventually called over an overnight blizzard.  Trying to stay positive, Anders chalked up his recent dating experience as a lesson in what he _wasn’t_ looking for.  Zevran had been a nice enough guy, but he just wasn’t the guy for Anders. 

The wind picked up and Anders hunched into his coat.  He thought about curling up with Catrick for the next few days.  He’d doubled up on shifts to save up the days off.  It wasn’t as if he couldn’t work, it was simply safer to do it this way.  Lost in his thoughts, he was shocked when he was knocked to the ground when bumping into another person.

“My sincere apologies, I wasn’t paying attention.”  He helped the man – no boy – teenager? Gather his bags which were strewn on the sidewalk.  Passing the bags back, he bent over to pick up his own.

The stranger’s voice was calm considering their jarring meeting.  “You are not at fault.  You weren’t supposed to see me.”

The answer sent a strange chill down Anders’ spine and he spun on his heel to find out what in the Flames the kid meant, but he was gone.  The alley, the street, the next few stores, were all empty. 

 

Back at his apartment, Anders began to question if the encounter had happened at all, nearly convincing himself that he’d merely slipped on a patch of ice instead.  He’d been so distracted he didn’t think to look for Bull’s new roommate in the lobby.  Dropping his bag at the door, he greeted Catrick and eagerly headed for the shower. 

The curtain of steamy water felt wonderful after the chilly walk.  Running his hands through his hair, he wondered what that elf’s white hair felt like.  Each time he’d seen the mysterious neighbor, he’d been too busy to stop and chat.  Anders also feared that he was already taken, like most of the other people he met his age.  Those who were still single typically weren’t in the market for something serious. 

With a sigh, he mulled over the idea of introducing himself during his time off.  If anything, he might make a friend to watch movies with so he didn’t feel quite so lonely. 

Suddenly, it hit.

Anders held his breath, pinched his eyes shut and groaned as he regulated how delicately he could breathe.  Sharp, slicing pain exploded from his core.  His ribs felt as though they were lined with barbed wire, each breath was torture.  Whimpering, he eased down to his knees. 

“Dammit.  Early.”  Anders bit through clenched teeth.  He leaned against the wall, letting his body succumb to the pain.  It would pass.

 By the time he could move again, the hot water had run out.  His skin prickled from goosebumps and he couldn’t grab a towel fast enough.  Usually when he went through this, the first wave was never this intense.  He rushed back to the front door to get his pills. 

The bag was empty.

Anders swallowed a ball of panic in his throat, checked again.  Empty.  He looked under the furniture, in the cushions, under the rug – anywhere the little bottle could have rolled.  Fear grew by magnitudes as each second passed without finding that little bottle.  It clung to him like a dirty shadow, waiting to suffocate him. 

Maybe he had some leftover from the last refill.  Every single cabinet, drawer, coat, and pair of pants were scoured.  Nothing.

Pulling out his phone, he called the hospital only to confirm what he already knew – the prescription was a special order and there wasn’t any in stock.  He tried every pharmacy in town.  Every. One.

Nothing.

“FUCK!”  He threw his phone across the room like an idiot. 

Catrick meowed at him in disapproval. 

“Well, what would you do?”  Anders snapped.  Catrick glowered at him.  “Bull.  He knows everyone.”

Quickly, Anders retrieved his phone and placed the call.  “Straight to voicemail?  I can’t – shit!” 

Pissed that he was being ignored, Anders raced from his apartment down the hall.  Using his fist like a hammer, he banged on the door.  “Open up, Bull!  This is important!”

His rage caught in his throat when the fair-haired elf answered the door instead.  Instantly, Anders was disoriented, lightheaded.  It was an unexpected meeting and one that took place with him wearing nothing but a towel.

“I’m – “ Anders swallowed thickly, mustering up some dignity.  “I’m looking for Bull.  Is he home?”

Emerald eyes surveyed Anders’ state of dress before he answered with a cool, “No.”

The silence sat between them, holding them in place.  Anders’ adjusted his towel tighter.  “I’ve tried his cell, is there another way to reach him?”

Taking the subtle nod as an invitation, Anders followed the man inside.  He’d seen Bull’s place before but was surprised to see the transformation that was likely due to the new roommates.  Stacks of books in every corner, notebooks strewn about, and the living room converted into a research area any library would be proud to have. 

Anders waited patiently as the man called, waited then hung up.  “Dorian’s phone is shut off.  He and the Bull are on a vacation together.  They did not inform me as to where they are.  Is there anything I can do for you?”

Listening to his voice, Anders kicked himself for not speaking to him sooner.  It was melodic, robust, and deep.  The invitation to have this man do something – _anything_ – for him, was tempting to the point he felt a sinful heat glow in his chest. 

“Anders?”

Shaking his head to clear the haze, Anders rubbed at his eyes.  “You know my name?”

“Bull informed me.  Are you well?”

Asking after his health sent a fresh wave of panic through Anders.  “I think someone stole my pills.  I was walking home and this kid bumped into me and now they’re gone.  I’ve called all over town and I was hoping that Bull would know someone.”

“Why Bull?”  That lovely even tone, a bedrock.  The man’s voice felt like a secure anchor in a storm.

Anders shrugged.  “He seems to know everyone.  My problem is that the ingredients for this compound are rare, even with me working at the hospital it’s difficult to get it filled.”

“I am afraid I have no such connections.” 

Anders knew from his tone he was genuinely regretful, but Anders still felt mad, abandoned, and cheated.  The next few days were going to be horrific and he wanted someone to blame.  His question came out with more malice than he’d intended.  “When will he be back?”

“A week is my understanding.”  His eyes narrowed and he stepped closer.  “Are you certain you are well?  Your skin…”

The observation never came complete.  Anders was hit with another attack and his body crumpled to the floor.  Tears streamed from his eyes and the cutting pain pulsed through his body, snaking down to his toes and burrowing into his joints.  His bones felt brittle and empty, hungry, no – starving.  Crying out, he wasn’t sure if it were only sounds or if he managed words.  The world turned to mush.  The only thing he could focus on was the pain. 

Floating, confusion ran rampant.  A warm wetness set him into self-pitying tears, thinking he’d pissed himself.  It’s happened before.  He longed for a shower, the pelting of water to ease the tension.  Instead, he got something else.

The moments stretched, but the pain eased, quickly and gently.  A washcloth filled with grit and ooze passed over his chest.  Although strange, it helped.  He was finally able to breath with ease.  With blinking eyes, he discovered himself in a tub with water only a few inches deep and his neighbor slowly scrubbing him down. 

"What are you doing?”  The elf paused and Anders added, “Don’t stop!  That’s helping so much.”

“Were you unaware of his remedy?”

“Yes.  That’s why I – Wait, wait.”  Anders sat up straight in the tub, surprised at how quickly he was recovering.  “What do you think is wrong with me?  How did you know to do this?” 

“How often do you experience these episodes?  Once a quarter?”

That was too close to the mark.  Anders leapt from the tub and covered himself with a hoodie that’d been left on the floor.  “You’re fucking crazy!” 

He marched for the door, eager to get away from the freaky stalker. 

“Wait!  Do you even know what you are?” 

The question stopped him dead in his tracks, hand resting on the door knob.  A moment from his childhood flashed before his eyes, the memory forever etched into his brain.

_What am I mama?_

_A blessing dearest._

As he’d grown older he learned to hide what set him apart from the rest of the world, refusing to get close to anyone.  It had only been in recent years that he felt bold enough to try and find a lover.  Someone who he might be able to open up to. 

The only other person in the world who knew Anders was different was his mother.  Turning to face his neighbor, his stomach bottomed out from nerves.  A tingling rippled through his hands.

_What am I?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now have no clue how long this will be, so whee!


	5. Acceptance

Fenris stared at the strange sight, not because Anders could barely save his modesty with the hoodie, but because Anders seemed so normal.  Having seen every inch of him, there wasn’t a single thing that was odd or strangely shaped.  “How...how have you managed all these years?” 

“What is your game? What are you?”  Anders fumbled over his words, his mind still unsure if he should be angry or afraid. 

“Dorian and I work for the University and have recently made an archeological discovery that will change our history books.” 

“And what is that supposed to mean for me?”  Anders’ eyes roamed the room once more, slowly buying the explanation.  As Fenris continued to explain his relationship with Dorian and Bull, the artifacts found at the dig site, Anders concluded that he was the scholar he claimed to be.  Feeling a chill on his bum, and realizing that the story would take a while, Anders took up a seat. 

It was when the diary was mentioned, that Anders had to interrupt.  “Wait, wait, no.  Listen to yourself.  Alphas and Omegas?”

Fenris’ ears perked up.  “You’ve heard of them?”

Anders scoffed, “That’s just, well, yeah I have.  Not that I would admit to any stranger that I enjoy fanfiction, but yes.  But, it’s not real.  None of it is.  It’s just a trope, a premise for ‘romance’ stories so they can jump into the sex within the first few chapters.”

“Carver’s diary is not fiction.  Its age has been verified, the dates are indisputable and he does not engage in pointless descriptions of sex for sensationalism.”  Fenris ruffled his hair with a sigh as he collected his thoughts.  “How is it you know about Omegas and yet, you were unaware of the remedy I employed tonight?”

Anders shot out of his chair.  “First off, I am not an Omega!  Second, even if I were, there’s nothing in the stories about that kind of thing.  Like I said, those tales are only about sex and, no offense, but I’m not jumping in bed with you.”

Shocked, Fenris scowled.  “That escalated unexpectedly.  I had no intention of suggesting so.”  Backing away, he plucked out the ABO book that had been slipped into his bag at the bookstore.  He opened to a page that he’d bookmarked and passed the open tome to Anders.  “Have you read anything like this?”

After a few moments of scanning the contents, lingering on few unfamiliar passages, Anders merely shrugged his shoulders.  “I believe that it is my duty as a concerned citizen to call up the University and inform them that one of their professors is certifiably insane.”

“ _Festis bei umo canavarum._ ”  Anders was proving to be more infuriating than even the most cavalier student he could recall.  Turning his back on Anders, Fenris stared down at the second book laying in his chair. 

_Don’t let him read your book._

The haunting statement had led Fenris to keep both books hidden from Dorian, but now, he wondered if it Dorain who the boy had truly meant. 

“Can’t say this hasn’t been fun, but I’m leaving.  Please feel free to stay locked up in here with your freaky books and never talk to me again.”  Anders walked backward to the door, consciously keeping his rear from the view of the lunatic.

A heavy weight slammed against Fenris’ lungs.  The suggestion of never seeing Anders again pained him, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes.  He couldn’t bear it.  He wouldn’t survive.   

“There is more.”

“I really think I’ve had my fill of crazy for the day.”

“In his diary, Carver names the Rebel leader, a name that had previously been lost to time.  That is how we discovered this.”  Taking up the book, he opened to the passage he’d practically memorized.  “In this story, they call the Rebel leader by name, the same name from the diary and they also call him by his nickname.”

“Anders.  So what?  It’s not as though it’s that uncommon.”  He tried to pass it off, but seeing his name in such an old book sent a chill down his spine. 

“Then perhaps you can explain to me how this story not only contains your name, but mine as well.”  Fenris flipped through the pages and pointed to the referenced section.  He watched a curtain of seriousness fall over Anders features as he continued.  “The description of the character in this book match perfectly with those in Carver’s diary.  The story is nearly identical, it cannot be coincidence.”

Tossing the book back, Anders snarled with heated anger.  “I’m going to get dressed and you’re going to take me to that bookshop.”

Fenris had thought to remind him of the coming storm, but assumed that Anders wouldn’t care.  The door slammed behind him and Fenris had to remind himself that he’d had a longer time to process the revelation of the ABO universe than Anders did.  Thinking on the way he reacted, Fenris wondered if he should share the ending of _The Tale of the Champion_.

There wasn’t much time to contemplate that option.  Anders must have sprinted to his place and back as he reappeared sooner than Fenris thought humanly possible. 

The moment he opened the door Anders snapped at him.  “I’ve already ordered an Uber, c’mon.”

“Do you thin-“

“Don’t talk to me.”  Harsh and definitive, Anders brusquely killed any opportunity Fenris could have taken to try and ease the tension of the situation.  Instead, it remained, festering in the silence between them and fueled Anders’ anger.

At their destination, the driver refused to continue down the narrow alley leaving the men to walk the remainder of the distance.  Once they reached the storefront, both of them cursed in shock.

“Are you kidding me?!”  Anders shouted.

“Impossible!”  Fenris ran up and tried the locked door. 

Anders pressed his face to the window.  The inside was empty and looked as if it had been empty for a long time.  There wasn’t a shred of evidence that anything had been in the space, much less a cramped bookstore.

“It was here!  I know it was.”  Fenris asserted. 

“Entire establishments don’t just get up and walk away.”  Snipped Anders as he checked the nearby doors and windows. 

Grumbling, Fenris pulled out his phone and tried calling Bull.  Then Dorian.  “Still no answer from either The Bull or Dorian.  I cannot understand how this is possible.”

“You’re unbelievable.  How stupid do you think I am?  You sick fuck.  How dare you.”

“How dare I?”  Fenris screwed his eyes shut then shook his head.  “Sorry, but what are you talking about.”

“Yeah, you!  Trying to take advantage of me to fulfill your freakish fetish fantasy.  I don’t know how you found out, but you’re one sick pup.”

Offended at the accusation, Fenris crossed his arms and leveled a disapproving glare at Anders.  “For someone so opposed to sex, you certainly have mentioned more frequently than I have.”

“Is this some joke of Izzy’s, hmm?  Some payback from Zev because I turned him down?”

The falling snow came down heavier than before, the wind dramatically blew through Anders long hair.  It would have been lovely hadn’t Anders been directing his anger at Fenris.  His pigheadedness to even listen finally tipped Fenris over the edge.

“Do you think that I relish this?  That I have any desire to be branded an Alpha?  A mindless thing that has no other agenda other than sex?  Whose natural instincts lend it to abusive behaviors?  Don’t you think I wanted more from my life?” 

“Stop pretending like this is real!  It isn’t!  I’m not an Omega, you’re not an Alpha and I’m done talking to you.” 

“Where are you going?”  Fenris called after him, hesitant to follow. 

“I’m going to the cops and filing a restraining order.”  Hearing Fenris’ footfalls pick up, Anders turned sharply and sent a mild fireball whirling at Fenris.  “Just because I’m a doctor doesn’t mean I won’t defend myself.  Keep away from me if you know what’s good for you.”

“Don’t be a fool, Mage!”

He sent another fireball whizzing to land nearby and keep Fenris at bay.  Anders laughed at the elf still sprawled on the ground, happy to put distance between them.  Rounding the corner, he picked up his pace, seeking any route that would keep him out of line of sight. 

After blindly taking turns, he found himself in an alley that looked seedier than the one where the bookstore was supposed to be.  Realizing his misstep, he tried to backtrack only to find himself staring at a group of men who turned out to be the thugs they looked to be.

The largest one gave the introduction.  “Money, now.”

With little thought, Anders shot a fireball their way and sprinted in the opposite direction.  He hated that he’d wasted two earlier.  He didn’t hear the gang take up chase which gave him a glint of hope. 

Until he came face to face with a brick wall.  Of course, they would have approached him in a way that would block him in.  Feeling for the Fade, he tried to charge up for another spell, knowing another fireball was too much too soon.  The gang was coming closer, their angry voices echoed in the dim alley as the sun set.  Fear crippled Anders’ ability to hold his mana properly. 

“Well, well.  Cocky fuck mage.  You really think your light show would scare us off?”  The ruffian who took the brunt of the blast removed his singed coat, the skin on his face faired no worse than a sunburn. 

“I think pretty boy needs to learn a lesson.”  Offered a larger man who swung a baseball bat jovially. 

There were seven of them, even if Anders could produce a bigger blast than before, there was no way it would give him enough of a breakaway to escape.  He was royally fucked. 

In the movies, there was more dialogue.  In real life, it seems, talking is not fashionable.  Before Anders had the chance to try and empty his pockets, the baseball bat slammed into his side.  On the ground, a hard leather boot stabbed at his back.  He was oddly reminded of playing soccer and how he was taught to strike the ball with the top of his foot.  This hooligan received no such instruction in kicking.

Fresh pain against his thigh had his body jerk into the next kick.  The wood of the bat was unforgiving, the pain resonated through his femur and out into his hips and tibia. 

“Use your magic now shit-stick!  Haha!”  The taunt encouraged the rest of the crew to join in the ‘fun’. 

A splash of panic coursed through him when the barrage suddenly stopped.  He feared moving, looking, even listening had him thinking he was inviting another round. 

“ **How dare you?!  Get away from him!** ”  A familiar baritone echoed through the alley.

“Look at this boys!  A two for one.”  The thug jostled Anders’ head with the brunt of the bat.  “Eyes open magey, you’ll get a grand preview of what we’re gonna do to you.”

The bat then poked Anders in the shoulder harshly, inciting absolute rage from Fenris.  “ **You shall not harm him!** ”

Lunging at the gang, Fenris attacked without reservation.  His heart pounded rapid fire, his blood felt like a separate creature, living and moving under his skin.  Each punch he landed sent strange blue sparks flying.  Like flint on steel, Fenris’ fists created a light show that was more than aesthetic.  The thugs clutched at their wounds, screaming in pain and bellowing about a fire in their skin.  One of them removed his coats entirely to reveal that Fenris was indeed scorching their bodies.  

“Git on outta ‘ere!  You fucks are freaks.”  The leaders abandoned his baseball bat and ran as if the Void were about to suck him in.  The others followed suit with little hesitation, the slowest of the group shouting over his shoulder, “Abomination!”

Fenris choked back a lump in his throat.  It had been a long time since he’d been called that. 

“Hey, you alright?”  Anders tried to call out, but his volume became lost to a fit of coughing.  Bright red blood splattered into his hand. 

“You’re bleeding.” 

Anders accepted help to gingerly sit upright, his back leaning against the building.  “It’s not black, so I’m fine.  No internal bleeding.”

Both of their attention quickly and quietly fell on Fenris.  Neon blue lines glowed in his skin, following the bone structure of his hand.  Pushing his sleeves up, the lines continued.

Standing to get a closer look, Anders whispered.  “Has this ever happened before?”

All Fenris could manage was a nod indicating ‘no’.  He shucked off his coat.  Seeing that the lines stretched beyond his shoulders, he removed his shirt.

Anders’ eyes grew to saucers, a tremor of fear surged through Fenris as he observed the blue lines from his fingertips scrolling and intertwining over his chest.  “What has happened to me?”

Delicately, Anders placed a finger to a line to confirm his guess.  “It’s Fade energy.  Unbelievable.” 

“You’re a doctor, what is this!?”  Fenris pounded at his chest, the blue glow enhancing at his touch.

“I’ve never seen anything like that, mage or otherwise.”

“I am no mage.”  Worriedly, he clutched his arms over his chest.  “What is this doing to me?”

Anders gathered up the clothing from the street and helped him get dressed.  “Let’s go to my office at the hospital.  I can do some tests there to be certain you’re alright.”

The walk through the city was a tense one.  They each kept to their own thoughts, both filled with questions but their tongues held still from fear of what the answers might be.  Fenris fisted his hands in his pockets and Anders gave him his scarf to hide the lines that has swirled up his neck, even inching up over his chin.  They had stopped glowing, but distinct white lines remained emblazoned on his tawny skin. 

Anders whispered thanks to the powers that be that Izzy was stationed at the front door.  She greeted him with a smile that faded as they drew closer.  “Anders, everything alright?”

“Can you have Merrill meet me in my office?  And have her be quiet about it please.”  Isabela winked and gave him the finger gun before sauntering off to find the other doctor. 

“Are you not capable of doing this on your own?”  Fenris asked with irritation. 

“She’s smart, quick to get work done and very trustworthy.  I can do the tests by myself, but it’ll take longer.” 

Once in the privacy of the office, Fenris rose his voice.  “I refuse to have anyone else involved.”

“It’ll take longer.”

“I do not care!”

“Why are you being such a baby about this.  Look at you!”  Anders gestured at the tattoo like lines.  “Neither of us know what that is or what it’s doing to you, let her help.” 

A few rapid taps at the door was the only warning they got when Merrill let herself in.  “Helloooo!  Izzy said you were looking for me?”

“No.”  Fenris snapped then turned his back on her and pretend to look out the window.

“Oh my goodness!  Your face!  What happened?”  Merrill ignored Fenris’ manners and began to inspect Anders who face had begun to turn yellow and red from bruising. 

“Could you wait in the hall for one moment?”  He held her by the shoulders with a firm grip to convey the importance of her leaving them alone to talk.

She nodded and disappeared through the door.  Anders waited a moment before prying, trying to choose his words carefully.  “I’m not the only one who’s had to deal with odd side effects, am I?”

“You have been fortunate that you have found a means to manage.”  Fenris did nothing to hide his jealousy.  “I on the other hand remained ignorant of my…uniqueness until I attempted an intimate relationship.”

Anders winced.  First at the thought of the tales he’d read about Alphas, then at himself for beginning to believe.  He dying of curiosity to know exactly what had happened but bit the inside of this cheek to keep quiet.  If there was going to be any trust between them, he knew he shouldn’t press. 

 “Unpleasant cannot begin…her words haunt me still.  I’ve never told anyone.  No doctor, no family.  The way she looked at me, the things she said – I can’t.  It is too much.” 

The hurt touched Anders in a way that he’d thought he’d forgotten.  His mother had been so kind, so encouraging that he’d gone into medicine for the sole purpose of rooting out what his condition actually was.  She never treated him different and scolded any medical professional who dared treat him as a freak show.  Unlike he, there had been no figure like his mother in this man’s life.  It pierced his heart. 

Anders approached and Fenris flinched from his touch.  “Merrill and I are professionals.  She knows about my unique situation and I trust her.  Please, let us find out what is happening to you.”  A moment passed, then Fenris nodded.  “Alright.  Let me know when you’re ready to have Merrill come back.”

Anders gave some distance and jotted down notes for all the things he wanted to check and prepared the orders to have an MRI done.  Fenris paced while taking deep, calming breaths.  Anders wanted to throat punch that first lover for what they’d done to him.

“I am ready.”  Fenris stood with his spine straight and his fists clenched, as if ready to do battle. 

Calling Merrill back in, Anders had the three of them sit.  He reminded Merrill of his own medical issues to reassure Fenris that he had been telling the truth.  It was also a good idea to warn Merrill that he might have an episode while there considering how long ago the last one had occurred. 

After retelling the story about the encounter in the alley, Anders had Fenris remove his top. 

Merrill stared at the markings, “May I?” she asked before touching the discolored skin.  “You said you could feel the Fade, I can’t detect anything.”

“They were glowing earlier, when you were fighting those men.  Maybe if you think about that, they’ll do it again.”  Suggested Anders.

With a wary eye, Fenris hesitated, sighed, then closed his eyes to think back.  He felt the surge and heard the two doctors gasp.  His eyes shot open, ready to jump on the defense, but the way they stared at him was in obvious awe. 

Then to top it off, Merrill whispered, “Beautiful.”

Fenris released a breath he’d been unaware he was holding.  The two doctors conversed rapidly and often in jargon he couldn’t understand but it was certain they were going to try everything to figure out what had happened to him.  Anders gave Merrill a list of instructions, she took a few samples of Fenris’ blood, hair, and skin before bouncing out the door. 

“I assumed you’d want to be alone for this part.”  Clearing his throat, Anders asked, “May I conduct a physical examination?”

Shrugging his shoulders, Fenris reached for his belt.  Anders hastily threw up a hand.  “Slow down, you wild wolf.  I prefer to start top to bottom.”

The attempt at levity was well received and Anders was rewarded with an easy smile.  While conducting his examination, Anders found it to be increasingly difficult to keep his thoughts from taking a nose dive from professional to profane.  Checking the growth pattern of his scalp, he found the hair was softer than he’d imagined.  Tracing the muscles in his back, Fenris proved to be more muscular than he looked.  While performing relative afferent pupillary defect test, Anders admired the perfect emerald coloring of Fenris’ eyes.  Each little detail became more alluring than the last.  If Anders didn’t know any better, he could have sworn that Fenris even had a unique, pleasing smell about him. 

The inevitable awkward part of the examination came due.  As a doctor, the fact that he was palpating another man’s genitals wasn’t out of the norm.  What was concerning was the draw Anders felt.  Rapid fire, his brain began to imagine what they would feel like buried him, how large he would be erect, what he would taste like – absolutely every thought that a doctor shouldn’t have for a patient.

At one point he stopped, the tips of his glove covered fingers resting at the base of his penis.  As though reading his mind, Fenris provided an explanation for the anomaly.  “When I engage in sexual activity, the base swells.”

“A lot?  How large?”  Anders made a point to sound neutral, desperate to hide the hunger from his voice. 

Fenris held out his hands around his penis.  “Two large bulges form, similar to a-“

“A knot.”  Anders eased backward to sit on the floor, a hand over his mouth.  He didn’t consider his reaction until Fenris began to dress again.  “I’m sorry, I’m not appalled at you, I’m…Maker’s breath.  My whole life I’ve been wondering what I am and now that I have an answer, my brain is trying to fight it.”

“I know exactly what you mean.  Although I have known for a while, I still find that I am to am trying to process this new reality.”

They both turned to the knock at the door.  Merrill poked her head in.  “The MRI is ready.  We’ll need to be quick, they barely squeezed us in between appointments.”

 

Fenris went wherever they had dragged him.  It was impossible for him to mentally map out how the hospitals hallways were organized.  Instead he took solace in the fact that he would finally learn something about himself, about history.  Once the final test had been concluded, he and Anders returned to the doctor’s office to wait for results. 

“You wouldn’t happen to have brought that ABO Biology book with you?”  Anders laughed at himself.  “Wow.  I never thought in a million years I would ever say such a sentence.”

“No, you were in such a hurry it did not occur to me to grab it.”

They talked for two hours, comparing their knowledge of ABO dynamics.  Anders talked about the rules he’d learned from his favorite fanfictions while Fenris would either confirm or disprove his assumptions.   

“Well I have at least learned that I can make it through a heat without dying.”  Saying the word ‘heat’ felt sticky in his mouth. 

A heat.  He’d never had guessed in a million years.  Now he wanted to put himself through a new wave of tests now that he had a better idea of _why_ his body was behaving out of sorts. 

Fenris sat with a glass of water, his finger playing across the rim.

“Nervous?”  Anders prodded playfully.

“Not for the reason you assume.”  He downed the last of the water, steeling his nerves.  “Anders, there’s something else I have to tell you about The Tale of the Champion.”

Merrill entered the room without knocking.  She held a tablet, a red ring lined her eyes.  Without a word, Anders grabbed the tablet and scanned through the test results.  After a few moments of mouthing ‘no’, Merrill directed him to the MRI scan.

Fenris’ heart hammered in his chest.  “What is it?  What’s happening to me?” 

With a heavy heart, Anders delivered the sobering news.  “You’re dying.”


	6. Decision Time

“Are you certain?”  Fenris’ mouth was dry and his mind numb, unable to fully form thoughts.

“During the MRI scan, remember how we had you activate the Fade energy?  When you look here at the base of the brain, there is cellular degeneration – this Fade energy is eating away at your brain.”  Anders felt as if his core were being hallowed out.  Watching Fenris suffer through this news alone was unbearable.  “Is there someone you’d like for me to call?  Family? Friends?”

“No.”

“You don’t want us to call anyone?”  Merrill asked delicately.

“What I mean is, there is no one to contact.”  Staring at nothing, the only name that came to mind was Dorian.  “Perhaps I shall inform Dorian when he returns.  How much time do I have remaining?”

Sadness slicked over Anders’ bones, pulling at the backs of his eyes.  Fenris was so calm.  He turned to Merrill, who’d done the projection.  “Even when the Fade is not active, there is still activity.  My estimate has permanent neurological damage occurring in a matter of months.”

“How many?”  Fenris flatly asked.

Merrill squirmed in her spot, fidgeting with her hands.  “Two.  Perhaps three.”

Giving a single nod, Fenris turned to stare out the window. 

“This doesn’t mean we’re giving up.  We have time to – “  Anders clenched his teeth and seethed as pain burst through his core like molten lava.  Each organ swelled and pulsed within him.  He crumpled to the floor, in agony.

Instantly, Fenris was at Anders’ side.  “Merrill, I need warm water and Epsom salt, quickly!” 

She stuttered an incoherent question, hesitated then dashed out the door.  Fenris set to work removing Anders’ jacket and shirt.  He avoided touching Anders’ too much and remained quiet, knowing that the man’s senses were already overstimulated. 

When Merrill returned, he used his own wool sock to dip into the salty water.  The first swipe over Anders’ back earned a relieved whimper.  He started at the nape of the neck and smoothed over the spine, fanning out over the lower back.  Anders’ eyes remained closed, but the hard creases disappeared.  The tight grip he had on his stomach loosened and Fenris pushed his arms out of the way to apply the mixture to his stomach, keeping Anders on his side. 

Anders rolled onto his back, sending a wave of nausea sloshing through him.  He wanted to groan in his misery but feared how that would resonate in his skull.  Fenris was making things better and he didn’t want to ruin it. 

Merrill watched with fascination.  “I can’t believe how well that is working.  Granted, I’ve only seen Anders go through two such attacks and they took ages to clear up, but then again, I guess when you’re stressed and don’t know what to do, time can take forever to pass.  Do you think we should start a timer?  Oh, my, well, it might be a bit late for that then wouldn’t it?”

“Merrill.”  Fenris stated firmly without making it overly obvious he was interrupting her.  “Could you find us some black lotus oil?”

“Hmm, I dunno…I could – “

“Alistair’s.  Next door.”  Anders managed to clip out, just as eager as Fenris to send her out the door.

“Right!  I should have known that.  I’ll be back in a flash!”

 Once they were alone, Anders smiled at the quiet.  He didn’t know how, and didn’t care why, but the way Fenris worked him, it felt incredible.  It was the physical manifestation of putting film over glass then pushing out all the air bubbles to create a smooth surface.  Each pass of the soaked sock removed a pain bubble.  The larger areas were the first to dissipate, then it became a game of chasing the smaller, stubborn pockets of discomfort.  Fenris has a sixth sense to perfectly hit all of his trouble spots with no direction.

“Thank you.”  Anders said quietly.  “Thank you for this.  For saving my life in the alley.  And…I’m sorry.”

“There is no need to be.”  Fenris remained eerily composed.

“How can you say that?  Don’t accept this!  C’mon, I just saw you beat the crap out of a bunch of guys.”  Anders sat up, but swayed from vertigo.  Fenris held him steady.  It was the first time they had been this close to one another.  Each looking to the other to lead, to hint.  Self-doubt wedged between them, slowly moving them apart.

“I am unable to do battle against the Fade inside me.”  When Anders tried to stand, Fenris instantly supported him.  “You should not be here.  You need rest.”

“I’m back!  I have the…oh, well, I guess I’m too late aren’t I?”  Merrill stopped in the doorway once she saw Anders up and on his feet. 

“You are not.  He will take that home with him.”  Fenris reached for the bottle she had acquired. 

“I’m not going home.”  Anders stood straight, pointedly escaping Fenris’ support.  “There’s work to do.”

“No.”  Blue Fade light sparkled through Fenris’ brands.  He calmed the glow before finishing.  “I have time, you do not.  Go home, let this pass, then you may return to work.”

Merrill looked up to Anders with pleading eyes, “He does have a point you know.”

Realizing he was outnumbered, Anders gave in.  “Fine.  Call me with anything you find out.”

Without asking, Fenris escorted him home.  Anders assumed he would. 

When they found themselves on a deserted stretch of sidewalk, Anders teased.  “Should I call you Alpha from now on?”

Fenris sneered, “You most certainly shall not.”

With a wistful sigh, Anders watched his breath freeze and float away.  “I have to admit, it was a bit of a fantasy of mine.  The idea of being an Alpha.  Guess the fates are laughing at me now.”

“You fantasized about forcing yourself on another?”

“No!”  Anders jerked back in revulsion.  “No, of course not.”  His cheeked turned pink as he ran his fingers through his hair.  “I liked the idea of being able to smell my mate.  The idea of easily picking someone out.  Avoiding the whole awkward dating thing was really appealing to me.”

“You are not currently with someone?”  Fenris probed.

“No.  Some would call me ‘picky’, and have.  I’ve never been in a long-term relationship.  You?”

Fenris gave a slight shake of his head.  “No.  I had no desire to repeat that first experience.”

“I’m sorry.” 

“You had no part in it.”

Anders stopped walking.  “Not just that.  Everything.  You didn’t deserve my anger, you didn’t deserve to be treated that way.  You deserve better than…”  Anders reached out to cup Fenris’ cheek.  Fenris head ticked to the side slightly and Anders felt under harsher scrutiny and suddenly pulled back.  “We’ll find an answer, I swear it.”

Fenris walked through the main door that Anders held open for him.  “A drastic change from the man who insisted I was crazy a few hours ago.”

Anders gave a small chuckle.  “Yes, well, a lot has changed since then.”

With a small hum in agreement, Fenris boarded the elevator and the two remained silent until they reached Bull’s apartment. 

“You’re staying here?”  Anders remarked when Fenris pulled out his key.

“And why not?”

“I thought…well, the…are you sure you’re okay to be alone?”  Anders’ heart leapt to his throat and he decided that he didn’t care what the answer was.  “No, no.  You shouldn’t be alone, come with me, you should stay with me.”  When Fenris stared at him blankly, confused by his bumbled words, Anders dug his less than articulate hole further.  “If Merrill calls then you’ll be right there and know sooner if she finds something.”

At this point, Fenris stared down the hall at Anders’ door, then slowly dragged his gaze to his own door mere fifteen feet away.  Sensing Anders’ tension, he chose to cut the man a break.  “I cannot bear the thought of you trekking so far for my benefit.”

Anders crossed his arms with mild irritation, the large grin on his face betraying his happiness.  “Dick.”

Fenris chuckled, then pushed open the door.  “I require a few personal items and will be over in a moment.”

Anders made his way to the apartment and upon opening the door was horrified.  He’d completely forgotten how he’d turned the place inside out looking for his medication.  Hastily he began tiding up as best he could, shoving items under furniture, stuffing laundry in kitchen cabinets, anything and everything to make the place look less like a dump.

He was nowhere near finished when he heard the door open, and rushed to apologize.  “I swear it doesn’t always look like this.”

“I know.”  Fenris held out a book, his expression passive.  “You should read the marked passages, they will help you in the coming days.”

Holding the reminder of the evening’s revelation, Anders timidly asked the question that first popped in his mind but had been too afraid to ask.  “Are you attracted to me?”

“Yes.”  He answered firmly.

Butterflies swarmed in Anders’ chest.  He wasn’t sure if was from the fact that a man was attracted to him whom he didn’t find annoying or the erotic thrill of an Alpha choosing him.

“However,” Anders’ natural high began to wane as Fenris continued.  “I have no intention of abusing you or taking advantage of the situation.  Should I find my urges reaching a point where I cannot control myself, I shall secure myself in the other apartment.”

“Look I know that a lot of the stories you can find out there make Alphas out to be these intense creatures, but you’re not like that at all.” 

Stepping forward, Fenris maintained his neutral expression.  With a grave voice, he informed Anders how wrong he was.  “You do not smell what I do.  I do not feel drawn to you, I feel pushed, shoved.”  Only inches away, Fenris gave a small growl.  “I’m driven.  It’s as if you have been amputated from me and my sole purpose in life is to have you back.”

Anders swallowed thickly at the comparison, his imagination running wild at the possible things Fenris wanted to do to him, precisely how they would ‘reattach’.  Excitement surged through him, but Fenris started to back away, dampening the rush.

“It is intense, irrational, and I shall not succumb to such a ridiculously base emotion.”  Fenris shook his head to clear his thoughts, putting some distance between them.  “I am not an animal.  When your heat is over, this will fade and we will both be free.” 

“Yeah.  Free.”  Anders ruffled his hair, struggling to think what to do next.  “Um, you wanna stay up and watch a movie?”

“Given the evenings events, I am honestly exhausted.  Sleep would be welcome.”

“Oh, yes, sure.  Hang on.”  For the first time since he’d taken the apartment, Anders regretted that there wasn’t a guest room.  It was the couch or his bed.  The bed.  His heart swam at the idea of lying next to Fenris, his nose buried in the soft white hair. 

While Anders mentally debated offering a co-sleeping solution, Fenris plucked the blankets from his hands and set to arranging the couch for the night.  Catrick jumped up and attacked each wrinkle that Fenris straightened out.  Teasing, Fenris tugged and pulled from opposite ends, setting the cat to jump spastically from side to side.  To end their game, Fenris pushed the cat to his side to tickle at his stomach. 

“Wow, he has never warmed up to anyone like that before.”  Just as Anders complimented the cat’s good behavior, Catrick bit Fenris’ finger.

Instead of scolding the animal Fenris grinned and walked to the kitchen.  “He and I have an understanding.”

Anders watched as Fenris opened a piece of string cheese.  He picked apart one end to give the cheese an octopus like shape, then proceeded to bounce it in the air for Catrick’s amusement before the feline devoured it with a deep, rumbling purr. 

Although Catrick was being unbelievably cute, Anders only had eyes for Fenris.  “I was wondering where those came from.  You learned this while you watched him a few weeks back?”

“Yes.”

“You have cats too?”

The tips of Fenris’ ears blushed.  Anders adored it.  “No, but I did call his vet to ensure the snack was safe for him to consume.”

Grinning like a fool, Anders was breath taken at the consideration that Fenris had given Catrick and that he’d even managed to win the monster over.  “Are you sure you don’t want to stay up for a while?”

Fenris heard the suggestion in Anders’ tone, the way he drew out the syllables.  ‘Staying up’ meant being near each other, sitting, touching, smelling.  Fenris’ mouth went dry at the thought, cursing how quickly his mind generated inappropriate thoughts.

He redirected the subject.  “I am not the only one in need of sleep.”

“I’m fine.”  Anders tried to sound convincing but Fenris walked toward him with determination.  “I can last a few more hours.”

With a hand outstretched to Anders and the other gesturing to the bedroom, he pleaded.  “Please, you have suppressed your heat for so many years, you need rest.”

“I’m still taking the book.”

“An acceptable compromise.”  Fenris walked Anders to the door, ensuring he went for the bed.  “Should you need anything, you have but to call.  I will be here.”

An eternity passed.  Anders wanted to slide in for a hug, a kiss, something that he could steal away with him as a souvenir for his dreams.   Instead, he mumbled his ‘good night’ and shut the bedroom door.

Out of Anders sight, Fenris let his brands flare.  The world burst to life.  Colors were richer and most importantly, smells were more flavorful and this apartment was abundant with Anders’ scent.  He set to work cleaning, using the excuse to touch, smell and experience everything anew.

Watering the plants, Fenris stared at the purple violets.  He never knew purple could be so vibrant.  He smiled at how well the plants had grown, a visual reminder of Anders’ tender care.  It was small things throughout, that reminded him of Anders’ kind heart.  He excluded himself, assuming that Anders’ kindness was more curiosity than true affection.  Maybe one day he could look past that, and maybe…

_You’re dying._

“Oh, that.”  There would be no later for him.

Reluctantly, Fenris released his grasp of the Fade and let dinginess fall over the world once more.  The purple faded to a dull blue. 

Looking back at Anders’ bedroom door, Fenris considered giving the answer, but feared what it would do to the man.  He himself had already warred with the possibilities for weeks. 

Deciding Anders didn’t deserve such a burden, Fenris curled into a comfortable position on the couch, the blankets tucked under his nose.  It was best to let Anders live his life. 

 

 

Checking the clock for the twentieth time, Anders gave up falling asleep and turned on the lamp.  He’d been tossing and turning for the past four hours.  Each time he did find sleep, he’d be rocked from it with thoughts of Fenris. 

Before turning in, he did read the sections Fenris marked for him.  The bookworm was right, as an Omega, he needed rest or his symptoms would flare up again.  If he over did it, he could seriously injure himself which would delay him going back to the hospital. 

He knew Merrill was thorough, but he couldn’t help but feel that he needed to do something.  Groaning at the ceiling, Anders’ hated being helpless. 

Rolling on his side, he came face to face with the spine of the ABO Biology book.  He’d read everything about Omegas, devouring explanations about his own oddities to the point everything finally made sense.  There had to be something in there to help Fenris too. 

Fully awake, he sat up and flipped through the book.  Although there weren’t any bookmarks, Fenris had obviously read through it since certain passages were highlighted.  This helped Anders skim through and get a better understanding of basic Alpha biology. 

In the ‘reproduction’ section, Alphas were encouraged to perform oral sex for their partners to ease their heats when they wanted to avoid falling pregnant.  Anders kicked his feet as he giggled at the idea. 

Skipping along, his attention was caught by the ‘bonding’ section.  Anders sat up straighter as he read each word, even those that weren’t highlighted.  He discovered that Alphas don’t bond by biting a scent gland, which explained why he never had one, but he was amused to learn that Alphas are attracted to Omega’s natural musk.  Not entirely different from body odor, but this was actually pleasant and undetectable by other Omegas or Betas. 

There was an offhand comment about the Alpha marking his mate, but no detail as to what that was specifically.  Anders wondered what it could be.  Picturing Fenris’ lips, he wondered how they would caress his skin as his teeth raked over his neck, or maybe his shoulder.  Instinctively his eyes fluttered shut as those imaginary lips traveled over his body, leaving a trail of angry, red skin in their wake. 

Anders breath swelled in his lungs.  Thinking of the marks, the image of hands slamming on his chest popped in his head.  Exhaling through his teeth, he shivered at the idea of manicured nails scraping over his pecs and flicking his nipples. 

His hand roamed down his treasure trail, stopping at the base of his cock.  “Shit.”  Hastily, he put both hands on top of the blankets, redirecting his attention to the book.  “C’mon, this isn’t about you.”

The pep talk seemed to do the trick.  On the next page, he found it.  At first, he was excited, thrilled that there was a simple solution.  Then he noticed that the paragraph was highlighted bright yellow. 

Anders sprinted out of bed and into the living room.  He pounced on Fenris, shaking him awake.  “You knew!  You knew and you didn’t say anything?  What is the matter with you?”

Fenris awoke in a haze until he felt Anders straddled over his hips.  “Get off me, fool!” 

Anders tumbled to the floor and in doing so, finally noticed the state of the apartment.  “You cleaned up?”

“ _That_ why you assaulted me?”

“What?  No, this!”  Anders passed over the book, holding open the important section.  “You fucking knew, you knew what was going on and you didn’t say anything?”

 “You had no business reading that part.” Fenris didn’t even look at the book before tossing it aside. 

Anders collected himself from the floor.  “It’s a good thing I did.  Why would you hide that from me?  It’s your best chance to beat this.” 

“I am protecting you.” 

“ _Protecting_ me?  Protecting _me!?_   You will die from the lyrium your body is producing.  Oh, and by the way, telling me you knew it was lyrium would have been helpful back at the hospital.”  Anders rubbed at his face in disbelief.  “I can’t believe you wouldn’t even think to ask me.  You’re a handsome, kind man, who wouldn’t want to sleep with you?” 

“How narrow your vision.  You cannot think of this in term of me or even just us.  Did you spend one second thinking what would happen if you became pregnant?”  Fenris paused to let it sink in, ensuring Anders understood the severity of the consequences.  “And before you begin to list ways to protect against that, there is more.”

Anders took a seat in a chair across from Fenris, quietly devoting all of his attention.

With a heavy sigh, Fenris continued.  “The Tale of the Champion, the book that holds our names, that helped us discover what we are, is more than a story.  It holds a prophecy.  In it, we are named as the ones who will restore the ABO world with our bonding.”

“Oh.”  The domino of repercussions continued and Anders let out a more weighty, “ _Oh._ Fuck.”

“Exactly.  Lacking details, we cannot even be sure if that means future generations will be born or if they will discover later in life, as we have, about their unique condition.  This is bigger than just us and it is not a decision to take up lightly.”

Jumping to his feet, Anders paced the living room.  “But it was a choice that I should be allowed to make.  You had no right to keep this from me.”

“Option one: We create life that has to live in a world which may reject it, and harshly.  Option two: We do nothing and ABOs remain a myth for all eternity, the only price being my life.”  Fenris leaned forward on the couch, his gaze intensifying.  “Can you honestly tell me that you feel better knowing your destiny?  Knowing that the fate of a species depends on you?”

Anders slumped back in his chair.  “Not when you put it like that.”

“This is why I tried to protect you.  Your heat will be complete in three days.  We need to decide before then whether we shall act or not.”

“Or not?  Is that even an option, I mean, it’s a prophecy.  Aren’t we obligated…or something?”  The more he spoke, the sillier Anders felt saying it. 

“I refuse to sit a pawn in fate’s game of chess.  Whatever we decide, we will do so because it is our will, not that of the universe or some damned book.”

Anders slapped at his thighs then stood up definitively.  “Alright then, let’s sit down and hash this out, but first.  I’m going to make coffee.  I really need some damn coffee.”


	7. Incomplete

Anders had to adjust his posture in the chair.  The morning sun beat down on him, blinding his eyes.  He had no idea the hour, only that it had been hours since he’d woken.  Many grueling hours.  At first the answer had been so simple: have sex, bond with an Alpha and the day would be saved.

Not so much.

They had been debating all morning, weighing the outcomes, questioning the prophecy, toiling over alternatives.  No matter what path they chose, the outcome would have irrevocable consequences. 

“You would be bonded to me.  For life.”  Anders stirred as Fenris spoke.  “You would have to sacrifice a happy life with someone better.”

“Who said there was anyone better?” 

The phone rang, cutting off Fenris’ chance to give a retort.  It was Merrill.  As she explained her findings, Anders kept his eye on Fenris.  He’d stayed on the couch the whole time, wrapped tightly in the blanket.  It was odd to think that with the heat cranked up that he’d still be cold, especially since the sun was pelting him from the window.

“…yes, again thank you.  Get some rest, I’ll meet up with you tomorrow.  Bye, Merrill.”  Tapping his phone off, Anders turned to Fenris.  “Well, we have a lot of data, but right now all it does is serve as a baseline.  She confirmed what the book said, that stuff is lyrium.  However, we’re still at a loss as to how to tackle your condition from a medical standpoint.”

Fenris acknowledged with a solemn nod.  “Then we return to two other options.  You know where I stand.”

“You know, the more I think about it, yes, you have made a thorough list of convincing arguments as to why we shouldn’t have sex.  I find it mildly endearing that you are concerned about my feelings, that you’re worried about what this will do to me.  Shit, the way you’ve helped me through my heat says more about you than you can imagine.”  Anders bent to one knee and folded his hands on Fenris’ knee.  “I have made up my mind.  Will you have sex with me?”

“No.” 

Anders cast a sly wink, hoping to lighten the mood.  “Playing hard to get is a game I never really cared for.” 

“I am not playing and you should take this more seriously.  I said no.”  Fenris tucked himself deeper into the blankets.

“What?  You can’t be serious.”

“I am.”

“It’s stupid!”

“You are listening to your pheromones and not your brain.  Have you already forgotten all the reasons we cannot?  Are you so blinded by your privilege that you cannot see how this would be disastrous?”

Anders rubbed at his temples.  “Oh, please don’t tell me that you’re going to play the mage card are you?”

“As an elf, yes.  You cannot deny that you face fewer prejudices than myself or The Iron Bull.  Even with so minor a difference, it is enough for people to create a caste system, regardless of the fact it is not officially recognized.”  Fenris’ head pivoted to follow Anders’ pacing.  “Imagine how that can be compounded by a new system of biological differences.”

“We can’t know that.  Plus, when did it become our responsibility to consider society as a whole when saving your life.”  Anders remembered an earlier comment.  “Who knows?  Maybe you’re the only person who hates being called Alpha.  Not everyone reacts the same you know.” 

“I do not hate it.  It’s just…”  Fenris shifted his gaze off to the side, unable to face Anders.  “When you use it, when _you_ say it, it makes me feel…randy.  Uncontrollably so.”

“Oh.  Um, but that isn’t the worst that can happen, can it?”

“Then what is the worst?  What more is yet to come?”  Fenris burrowed deeper into the blankets.  “You cannot be so narrowminded.”

“Yes I can!”  Snapped Anders, his patience at an end.  “I have to every day.  I have to think about one person and one person only when I work.  My job is to heal.  It doesn’t matter what that person did before, or what they are going to do.  All of my magic abilities don’t mean dick when it comes to figuring out if I’m saving a good person or not.  Who knows, I could save a life they go on to blow up a building for all I know.  Burn down a city, I don’t know!”

Anders paused, realizing he was shouting and took a few breaths to calm down.  “Look, I know you’re trying to see the big picture here, but we can’t do it like that.”

“I am afraid.”

“Yeah, I’d be scared of dying too.”

Fenris’ wide eyes embraced Anders in a way that melted the mage’s heart.  “I am afraid for you.  If we do this, there will be other Alphas.  Other desirable partners.”

“I don’t want another partner!  How many times do I have to tell you?  I’m happy to know I’m Omega.  I would be proud have you as the father of our child.  I’m eager to speed day after day learning more about the first man who ever captured my attention the way you do.  For fucks sake, why do you still fight this?”

Leaping gracefully from the couch, the blankets crumpled to the floor.  Fenris had been hiding his ignited brands. 

“What are you doing?!  That will speed up the deterioration!”

“The world is better when I’m like this.  My senses are overwhelmed with your scent.  Colors are  brighter.  Sounds have a taste.  No drug can match the euphoria you give me.”  Fenris stared down at his hands as he clenched them into fists, forcing them to stay away from Anders.  “It is becoming harder to control, so I let it burn.  I care for you and I will never force you to do anything you do anything you do not wish.”

Anders took a step back, his words heavy.  “So, it’s not me then.  You’re reacting to the high you get from your lyrium.”  He glared at the bright blue brands.  “You would die for this?”

The blue hue brightened.  “I would die for you!”

Anders rose his voice with more frustration than anger.  “Then don’t die, goddammit, I want you to live for me!  Please, don’t do this to yourself.”

“As an Alpha, I fear being too rough and hurting you.”

“No you won’t.  You’re not Hawke.  You’re you and I have never met anyone more stubborn than you and _that_ is why I know, you never would.  You have the strength to subdue me, but you won’t.  You have the power to cow me, but you never have.  Alpha or elf, you are the greatest man I have ever known and I’ve fallen madly in love with you.”

Fenris squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the sweat roll down his face.  It was unbearable to be this close, to hear these words.  It all felt too good to be true, he had to offer one final chance for Anders to walk away.  “If you kiss me, I will be yours.  There will be no turning back.”

A push.  A slam, and suddenly Fenris had his legs wrapped around Anders’ waist while being kissed into the wall.  His lyrium sparkled, encouraging Fenris to take more, moving his hands to snake under Anders’ clothes. 

The kiss was incredible.  The way Anders nipped and tugged at his lips sent jolts of lust directly to Fenris’ cock.  So much so, that Anders chuckled in approval as he pressed their hips closer together, rubbing their lengths together.  Fenris devoured Anders’ mouth at feeling that he was just as hard as he.  Anders really wanted this.  He wanted Fenris. 

“I will pleasure you however you desire.” 

Breathless, Anders kept his answer simple. “Oh, please do.” 

The husky response made Fenris moan into the kiss and cinch his legs tighter.  He began chuckling against Anders’ mouth when he felt movement.  “I believe carrying off to bed is supposed to be my job.”

Anders smiled.  “Not today.  Allow me one minor transgression.” 

Laying Fenris on the bed, Anders remained standing, still wedged between his legs.  He grabbed Fenris’ hips and pulled, enjoying the feel of their erections teasing each other.  “Holy fuck this feels so right.”  A naughty thought popped in his head.  “Alpha.”

He watched Fenris quiver and his breath stutter in ecstasy. 

“Alpha.  Feed me your cock.” As he spoke, his hands wandered lower.

With Fenris’ rear propped on the edge of the bed, Anders slid down to his knees.  The position gave him a beautiful sight and perfect access.  When he freed the button of Fenris’ breeches, he noticed that he held on to the sheets with white knuckles, the epitome of restraint.

Beginning with the zipper, Anders slowly set to work devesting his partner of his clothes.  “You’re so good to me Alpha.  Thank you for being patient with me.”

Inches the smalls down his thighs, Fenris’ cock sprang upward.  “All mine.”  Anders abandoned the smalls at the knees and instantly impaled his mouth with the ready cock. 

Fenris gasped and jerked with some restraint.  Anders pressed down hard on his legs to push the bulky tip a little further down his throat.  Once it became properly lodged, Anders swallowed, his muscles massaging the rockhard shaft in a way his lips couldn’t. 

 

“I need you to take me, please~”

Anders grasped Fenris’ head with both hands, savoring the silky feel of his hair as his mouth suckled on his neck.  Anders’ desperation came on heavily panted words.  “I’ve wanted this so bad.  My Alpha.”

Arching at the request, Fenris whined.  “Please, _please~_ I cannot…”  Another whimper and a strained swallow.  “I cannot wait.”

 Fenris struggled against his primitive urges, his control teetering on a razor thing edge.  It took Anders using hand over hand to encourage Fenris to strip the lovely mage of his clothes.  Never before had it been so difficult to remove a simple t-shirt and sweat shorts.  He was thankful for the miracle that Anders wore no small, relieving him of that chore.  His mind felt like a swamp, moving between each task was an arduous step through mud that sucked at his feet, hindering his progress.  Overwhelmed couldn’t begin to describe how he felt.  He fought emotions, not even knowing their source or purpose.  The sole task of not hurting Anders was where he devoted all of his attention.    

With cloudy eyes, he watched Anders throw himself on the bed, coy and giggling.  Fenris chuckled with him as he brought his legs up and spread them open wide. 

Contorting awkwardly, Anders dipped a finger in his entrance.  “Maker’s balls, I’m so wet for you.”

Fenris fell forward, burying his face in that lovely crevice.  Not only was Anders wet, it tasted wonderful.  A mix of sweet and salty, he lapped over the tight ring a few times, then darted his tongue inward when the flavor faded.  The feel of Anders balls over his nose was intoxicating.  Taking the flat of his tongue, he brushed over Anders’ asshole, suckled on his perineum then swallowed half of his sac, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked.

The parade of groans and cries to the Maker came from deep within Anders’ chest.  His legs squeezed around Fenris’ head, pinning him in place, then a hand in his hair lifted him and the elf eagerly sucked on his cock.  Anders’ balled fist set the pace. 

“Alpha, I need more of you.”  Mewled Anders as he let go, his chest heaving with labored pants. 

Fenris slowly unrolled his spine, finding himself on his knees, poised to give Anders what he wanted.  Taking himself in hand, his heart feels in the brink of exploding to finally have some friction of his own.  His eyes roll back in his head as he strokes, precum oozing out as he idly wipes it over Anders’ hole.

 “Let me take it Alpha, please.”  Another plea was ready on the tip of his tongue, but Fenris wedged his cock in carefully, ripping a sharp cry from Anders’ throat, a single sound that transformed into, “Oh, holy fucking fuck, you feel so fucking good.  Yes, please, don’t stop.”

Anders squirmed and bucked, violently trying to take more than Fenris would give.  “Stop holding back!”

Maintaining a steady, slow pace, Fenris refused.  “You need time to adjust.”

“I’m dripping wet and horny as fuck, I can’t get more adjusted.  Pound me.  Fuck me, dump your load in me so hard I feel it in my ears.”

Slowly increasing his speed, Anders’ absurd statement put a halfcocked grin on Fenris’ face.  “As you command, my Omega.”

 _My Omega._   The words sent thrill of heated lust through Fenris.  He plunged deeper, “My Omega.” 

He smiled with pleasure watching Anders cock bounce with each thrust.  Finally, he took the mage in hand, his rhythm forcing the cock to fuck his hand.  “Kaffas, you are beautiful.  Perfect.” 

Anders’ hair was a golden mess behind his head, his stubble highlighting his delicate face.  A thin dusting of blonde hair felt like feathers scattered over his chest.  Each time Fenris backed out, he could feel Anders tugging him back in.  It felt like more than just muscle, as if he augmented the feeling with magic.  Everything in his body language beckoned Fenris to be closer, charmed him to become whatever Anders wanted him to be.  If Anders had asked Fenris to bark like a dog he would have.

Instead, Anders swam in the ultimate feeling of intimacy.  He loved it, he loved Fenris.  Nothing had ever felt this good or felt this right.  Peeking through slited eyes, he adored seeing Fenris’ muscles flex and pop while fucking.  Strength, power, all channeled into Anders.  He squirmed giddily at the thought, feeling sexy as fuck to be desired by such a prime specimen.

He wanted this, always.  “Claim me Alpha.  I want your knot.  Give me your fat knot.”

As if snipping a taut rubber band, Fenris instantly came undone.  He bust in Anders with a roaring cry, his entire body breaking out into goosebumps and his brands glowing brighter than ever. 

Anders craned his hips higher, his entire insides swirling with completion as he felt Fenris’ cock knot tightly within him. 

Depleted of all energy, Fenris fell limply forward.  Determined to savor this exquisite moment, Anders rolled him over and perched himself on top.  His fingers traced over the beautiful brands as their brilliance slowly faded.  He rocked steadily to increase the full feeling of the exotic knot plugging him. 

“I never knew I needed something so badly.”  Looking down at Fenris, his smile grew.  “I never knew I could want someone so much.  Stay here with me.”

Fenris’ head flopped from side to side, his body still riding the euphoria of his orgasm.  With a dry mouth, his voice extra husky, Fenris answered plainly.  “We are stuck together.  I have to stay.”

Anders slapped playfully at Fenris’ chest.  “No, stay, live here with me.  You are my Alpha, I don’t want someone else catching your eye.”

Fenris chuckled softly, “I thought I was supposed to be the protective one.”

Leaning forward, Anders tested their connection and found that he still had to wait.  “Can you blame me for being excited to finally find happiness with another person?”

A rolling, indignant meow announced Catrick’s presence.  He sat with a twitching tail on Anders’s nightstand, staring at the two with a severe look of impatience.

Fenris twisted his head to face the cat.  “What do you think Catrick?  Shall I stay here?”  He paused.  “Well, it is as you say.”  With a lazy grin, Fenris folded his hands behind his head and arched a brow at Anders.  “Catrick is not convinced it is a good idea.”

“What?!”  Anders tried to reach the cat, but he was still profoundly stuck to the spot.  “Oh, when I get done here, you are in for it mister.”

Laughing, Fenris propped himself up on his elbows.  “You are ridiculous, mage.”

In this position, Anders was able to meet him halfway for a long, gratifyingly passionate kiss.  “So are you, my love.”

Fenris’ smile broke the kiss, “At least we agree.”

“At last.”

 

The afternoon was spent with them nestled together in bed, Catrick eventually curling up at the end of the bed, not forgiving them entirely for the unknown offense.  Fenris found he couldn’t stop playing with Anders hair.  He liked the feel and the smell.  It wasn’t as grand as it had been while they had sex, but his brands were wholly exhausted.  He made a mental note to ‘practice’ having sex more often so he could savor the pleasure longer. 

Anders phone rang in the other room.  With a pat to Fenris’ rear, he left the bed to answer it.  Merrill had called requesting instructions as to how she should proceed.  Anders was all too happy to inform her to take the rest of the day off.  He was in no mood to give details, but told her to meet them tomorrow.  After carefully keeping himself from getting sucked into a never-ending conversation, Anders hung up and walked toward the bedroom.

Halfway there he stopped.  Jumping up and down, then shaking his head a few times confirmed it.  “Hey Fenris, guess what?”

Fenris had already started to fall asleep and only managed a mumbled sound.

“It worked, my heat is done.  Oh, man, that was totally worth it.”  Sliding back into bed, his dotted kisses over Fenris’ shoulder.  “Doesn’t mean we can’t have a repeat performance.”

Fenris didn’t even open his eyes.  “Sleep first.”

 

 

Fenris awoke to darkness and striking unfamiliarity.  He felt weight in the bed beside him and carefully turned over to meet his companion.  In doing so, he realized he was naked.  Beside him, a blonde man dozed peacefully in his own nakedness. 

With a jolt of panic, Fenris leapt from the bed, grasping at the sheets to protect his modesty.  “What are you doing here?”

“Fenris?”  The man rubbed at his eyes, his voice thick with sleep.

“What have you – we – I done?”  Fenris scanned the room, seeking something to jog his memory.  “Anders.  What have you done with Anders?”

The man sat on the edge of the bed and made to approach but aborted his actions when he saw Fenris flinch away.  “Fenris.  It’s me.  I’m Anders.”

“You…”  It took a few quiet moments for Fenris to recognize that the man was right, that he’d been Anders the whole time.  “I am sorry.”  He cradled his temple with an embarrassed shake of his head.  “I must have been in a deep sleep.”

Dread clawed at Anders’ spine.  He had to act, if only to prove to himself he was wrong.  A solid answer was the only thing that would permit him to fall back asleep, or ever again.  Anders talked as he picked clothes off the floor.  “I think we should go to the hospital, run some more tests.”

“Are you unwell?”  Fenris asked, his voice filled with concern.

“No.  I’m fine, but, I want to be sure about you.”  He didn’t want to worry him, so he tried to deflect with nonchalance.  “I had a strange nightmare and I won’t be able to sleep without seeing in black and white that you’re alright, that we’re bonded.”

Anders knew he’d failed when he saw Fenris’ ears droop as he dressed. 

The walk to the hospital was a tense, quiet one.

 

Anders managed to convince Fenris to wait in the lobby, claiming the space to be more comfortable and entertaining than his office.  In the privacy of his office, he received the labs. 

A sledge hammer decimated Anders heart.  His life, his world, had only just begun and now numbers on a graph began a countdown to misery. 

It had to have been the sex combined with the entire early morning of debating. 

Merrill’s original estimate no longer applied. 

Now, Fenris only had a few short weeks left. 


	8. Don't Close Your Eyes

When most people discover they have a short time remaining to live, final requests typically range from traveling the world to having new experiences.  It is the opportunity to engage the world with no reserve because there will be no time for regret. 

Fenris was not most people. 

After receiving the news, he gave a single nod, then walked out of the hospital.  Anders, worried out of his mind, was quick to follow.  The sidewalk was thick with the unending snow to the point he used Fenris’ footprints to make the trek easier.  Anders remained quiet when they reached their destination and kept all of his thoughts to himself as Fenris walked the aisles of an electronics store and stocked up on all the hottest titles to be had.  He even bought a new gaming system.

“Are you certain this is what you want to do?”  Anders watched the numbers tick higher and higher with each of the cashier’s swipe. 

“Where else in all of Thedas could I kill dragons, challenge beasts, and smite down injustice?” 

Considering his point, Anders weighed the benefits of real and virtual experiences, curious at how the dopamine output between the two would compare.  Looking down at the colorful titles, he had to admit that many of them appeared to have genuine storylines to them.

“I think we need a new TV.”

Fenris tilted his head with surprise.  “We?”

Taking the clueless fool by the back of the neck, Anders reeled him in for a sweet if mildly forceful kiss intended to dismiss all doubt.  “Always ‘we’.”

Fenris’ eyes fluttered as they parted and Anders felt his heart flip in his throat to see such a warrior-like man regard him so.  He’d give Fenris the world to keep that precious smile on his face. 

 

It was hard work, but they made it back to the apartment loaded down with multiple bags and a large flat screen.  After some valid cursing, (because why would a brand-new TV need an update?) they settled down on the couch next to each other.

Fenris held out a controller, “Would you care to play with me?” 

Chuckling like a child, Anders leaned against Fenris’ shoulder.  “I have no skills in gaming.  How about I watch you for a bit and maybe take a turn later?”

Anders had never had any interest in video games, even if he’d ever had the time.  He’s painted all of them the same, vignettes of violence and gore.  He was pleasantly surprised when the role playing game flickered to life and Fenris spent well over a half hour creating his character – eyes, ears, chin – everything.

Leaning his head against Anders to ensure he was still awake, Fenris asked, “Any suggestions for a name?”

“We could call him…Fenders, combine our names?”  Anders winked to ease Fenris’ scowl.  “Okay. No.  How about…Sexy?  Then when all the characters are talking to you, they’re calling you sexy.”

He’d wanted to get Fenris to laugh, but all he got was a small chuckle.  “King of the Kittens?  Your Royal Hotness? Dude?”

The last one was the winner as it finally garnered a fond laugh as Fenris typed it in and they began to speculate the dialogue that might be generated.  Although he didn’t have a character of his own, Anders found that he was engrossed in the story, especially since Fenris would ask his opinion concerning which quests to pursue and how to interact with the non-playable characters.  For each of the battles, Anders was able to watch the health and stamina bars and alert Fenris when he needed to heal. 

They made a great team.  In the following hours, they spent time exploring the game world and learning about each other.  With each new mission, they delved into discussions that shed light on their unique personalities, discovering which of them was a risk taker, which followed the rules, which of them acted impulsively.  The best revelation turned out to be that even though they did have many differences of opinion, neither thought less of the other for it. 

Late into the evening, Fenris noticed that Anders had dozed off.    Pausing the game, he watched Anders breathe, his head nestled in his lap.  When Fenris had learned about the prophecy and his possible death, it had been easy to accept.  Yet now, knowing Anders, knowing what could have been, he dreaded it.  He wanted more time, more of this.  More of Anders.

He seized the opportunity and let his body relax in the space, the lyrium eager to reach out.  Snaking from his body, the whole area blossomed.  Fenris could breathe easier, the tension in his muscles melted.  Looking down at Anders, he wanted nothing more than to fall into his arms, to worship his body and whisper sweet words into his ear, that golden hair fluttering on his lips. 

Anders startled awake from sensing the lyrium and bolted upright.  Seeing the glowing blue hue on Fenris’ skin he shouted in panic.  “Are you crazy?  You know that’s no good for you, you can’t keep doing that!”

“Or what?  I might die sooner?”  The fading glow brightened.  “You have no idea what it feels like to be with you when I am like this.” 

Fenris cradled Anders’ face and the mage could feel the power of the lyrium.  It was like tracing the large sweeping cord of a large muscle.  It was there, it was strong, but he couldn’t experience its strength for himself. 

Taking his hand, Anders pressed a kiss to Fenris’ wrist.  The brands made his lips tingle.  “I’m afraid you’re sprinting away from me.”

“I am not sprinting.”  Pausing the game, Fenris dropped the controller and climbed on top of Anders, sitting in his lap with his arms resting on Anders’ shoulders.  “I am savoring.  I am making sure that my time with you is perfect, is full.  Do not mistake my thirst for the feel of you as disregard for the little time I have remaining.”

Fenris squeezed with his thighs and arched his back to have their chests press warmly together.  Anders gasped, feeling Fenris’ hard length through his clothes.  Rolling his neck down, Fenris nibbled on Anders’ neck, mumbling against the skin.  “Take me Anders.  I need you.  Please.”

With a sly grin, Anders squirmed under his touch.  “Oh, I do love the way you say ‘please’.”  A Chuckle and Anders rolled Fenris beneath him.  He took infinite enjoyment watching expressions of pleasure play on Fenris’ face as he bucked his hips between the man’s legs.  Running his hands over the quads, he admired the strength and feel of their weight.  He thrust his hands down to cup Fenris’ ass briefly, then raked them up his inner thighs, drooling at the sight of his legs being spread.

“Are you ready for me?”  At Anders’ words, Fenris hastily flicked the button loose on his pants and undid the zipper.  His cock was making a valiant fight to escape the confines of his smalls.  “Oh, Alpha.  I can feel myself getting wet for you.”

Immediately, Fenris took himself in hand, as Anders first pulled off Fenris’ pants then his own.  He liked the way his cock slid in his hand, building the anticipation of dipping it into Anders’ core made his heart hammer in his chest. 

Anders bent over and sucked on Fenris’ cockshead as he continued to pump.  Fenris seethed through his teeth and Anders lapped up every drop of precum.  “Alpha, are you ready for me to take every inch of that fabulous cock of yours?”

Fenris felt as though his mind, his entire body functions had migrated to the core of his body.  Sex was the only thought on his mind, giving Anders pleasure, hitting that ultimate satisfaction left his eyes dizzy.  “Please, _please take me.”_

The weak and broken command sounded as though Fenris couldn’t survive another moment without Anders.  Climbing up on his lover and wishing his couch were a smidge wider, he positioned himself, then with one hand, guided Fenris to his sweet spot.  He hadn’t been lying when he said he was wet, making Fenris’ advancement easier, but Anders was still wonderfully tight. 

Both men gasped, the sensation as intense as the first time.  Anders adjusted his feet to have better leverage, and Fenris bent his knees for him to brace his hands on them.  It was a bit of an acrobatic feat, but damn did Anders love it.  He rode Fenris at a steady pace, gliding up and down his full length.  The best part was the way his own cock bobbed wildly as they fucked.  He made a point to have each slam downward include a tap from his cock, a strange game that kept him from getting too excited too soon. 

Instead, Fenris ruined it.  The elf couldn’t take the teasing any longer and took hold of Anders, slowing his pace.  Their sex became less feral more salacious, more intimate. 

“Anders.”  Whispered Fenris.  “Fuck me.”  He swallowed down a lump but his voice remained raspy.  “Fuck, you feel so good.” 

It was hard for him to talk.  He didn’t know the hour, but knew it was late and his delay in sleeping was catching up to him.  “Anders, I need you, need you to cum for me.”

Anders leaned forward, bracing his hands on the arm rest over Fenris’ head.  He rolled his hips for his pleasure, letting Fenris’ tip tickle him is such the right way.  “If you need, I will obey, my Alpha.” 

The moniker never grew old.  Fenris loved it and enjoyed the way it prickled his skin and made his lyrium swim happily within him.  His Omega wanted him and that made the sex incredibly hot. 

Fenris struggled to catch his breath as Anders rocked with single minded purpose.  Fenris pressed his hands against Anders’ chest.  The weight, the muscle, all of it felt amazing.  He licked up the center, then moved to one side, taking his nipple in his mouth.  His teeth kneaded the sensitive bud, making Anders’ whimper and roll his head wildly.

The sounds made Fenris dig his fingers deeper.  Anders flinched in pain but before Fenris could offer an apology, he ducked his head down for a quick kiss.  “Fuck yeees.”  He hissed.  “Do it.  Do that, mark me Alpha, make me yours.”

Fevered, Fenris did as he was told.  He was sweating and his mind was mush.  Each time Anders rolled back and pressed his hips down, it sent a spark through his spine.  The closer he got to the edge, the hazier his mind became.  The only things the existed for him were the lyrium, his fingers, and Anders’ prick.  Everything else faded from reality. 

“Cum for me, _please.  I need…nghh, please._ ”  He heled Anders’ rhythm with his hands, pushing and pulling on his hips, loving the firm curve of his physique in his palm.  “I cannot…I need…”

Harder and harder, the couch scratched at the floor and the springs squeaked.  The fabric of the cushions was damp and the slapping of skin became crisp like a whip from their passionate sweat.  Anders splattered his release all over Fenris’ chest with a string of impressed curses. 

Watching his lover coat him with a fiery glaze, Fenris could finally let his orgasm loose.  It ripped through him roughly, sending spasmodic jerks through his arms and legs.  It was far from graceful, but judging by Anders’ smug grin, he enjoyed seeing Fenris in such a state.  He definitely enjoyed putting Fenris in that state. 

Taking stock of Anders’ chest, Fenris’ eyes followed the crisscrossing red lines.  “I regret that those shall be gone in the morning.”

Anders swayed, savoring the feel of his Alpha’s knot.  “ _Mmmm,_ I wouldn’t mind if we had to do this again.”  The lyrium glow started to fade and Anders face fell from bliss to concern.  “How do you feel?”

“Tired.”  Fenris felt the weight of his eyelids.  He had a thought to tell Anders something, but his lips wouldn’t move, and within moments, he was asleep. 

 

 

The next morning, Anders rolled over and wrapped his arm around Fenris’ waist.  Planting a kiss on the neck and snuggling his nose into Fenris’ hair felt like the perfect morning.  “Good morning, Fenris.”

Suddenly, Fenris rolled over, his eyes wide and confused.  “Who are you?  How do you know my name?”

It had happened again, but this time, Fenris’ memory took longer to return than the previous day.  Each second felt like a barb wire cinched around Anders’ heart.  When Fenris took up his gaming, Anders called the hospital.  Merrill had enlisted a few assistants to help her look into their situation, but there was no news to report.  Having little time to run tests and garner results, Anders settled for prescribing Fenris Alzheimer medication.

Anders had to be forceful in getting Fenris to stay at the apartment while he ran out for the pills.  He’d used round about logic and weak arguments.  He said whatever he could to get the time alone.  He didn’t want Fenris to see him crying.  

At the pharmacy, Anders blamed his sniffles and red eyes on the weather.  Clutching the bag close to his chest, he held out hope even though his physician mind tsk’d at his optimism. 

In the lobby of the building, he saw a familiar face who actually greeted him before he had the chance.  “Anders!  How goes it?”

The Iron Bull was surrounded by luggage and had his arm hanging off a tall man with a well-manicured mustache.  The man leaned into the embrace as if Bull’s body were a feather down mattress.  Both of them were obviously smitten.

“Bull, I-“  Seeing them, knowing that was never going to happen for him, it broke Anders.  He fell forward, Bull’s swift instincts saving him with a hug.  When Bull’s boyfriend tried to question his behavior, Bull shook his head and allowed Anders to vent. 

Anders hated life.  He hated being cheated.  What was the point of happiness if life was only going to rob you of it before you could truly enjoy it?  Why him?  Why Fenris?  Neither asked for this.  Neither had done anything to deserve such torture.

Why?

Why?

The Bull quietly guided Anders to his apartment.  Dorian carried the luggage, even biting his tongue about doing so.  When entering the apartment, Anders felt another wave of grief.  Fenris’ workspace remained untouched.  His life’s work spread out, abandoned.

Like Anders.

Left to rot.

Anders slumped into a chair and agreed to whatever beverage Bull had offered.  It turned out to be tea.

Bull watched Anders hold the hot mug, now an again checking Dorian’s tongue to ensure Anders’ had had enough time to calm down.  Once the healer took three sips, Bull nodded to Dorian.

“Doing better I take it?”

Anders nodded and drank more tea.

“Ah, good.  So let us begin from the beginning and hopefully there is some sound reason as to why we have found you in such a dreadful state.”  Dorian realized that his attempt at levity fell grossly short.  With a firm line in his mouth, he reached forward to pat Anders’ arm to state with all seriousness, “And for us to help, however we can.  Alright?”

Taking a deep, shuttered breath, Anders felt capable of talking.  There wasn’t much time left for Fenris, and perhaps his colleague from the University might be able to find something they had missed. 

Relating the story and the situation took an eternity.  Dorian had a million questions and his energy shifted from outrage, to worry, to dread at a moment’s notice.  Academically he was fascinated.  Biologically it was impossible. Friendship wise, Fenris was an asshole for not telling him a damn thing.

“I can’t believe that he wouldn’t trust me with this.  The insult is almost enough for me to shave off that mop of fine hair of his.”  Dorian stewed, bitter and more hurt than he cared to share. 

Fenris was dying.

Anders was unsure how genuine Dorian’s claims were and eyed the man with a stern glare.  “I didn’t tell you all of this for you to make it worse.  I was hoping maybe you’d have a fresh perspective, maybe see something we’ve missed.” 

“Without a doubt I shall!”  Dorian flicked his hand toward Anders dismissively.  “Be a dear and retrieve the books for me.  I…I don’t care to see Fenris right now.”

Silently, Anders rose to leave.  Before he’d even reached the door, he watched Bull engulf Dorian, whispering a chant of consolation.  Anders had to admit, there was something inherently calming and safe in the way Bull held a person. 

The trek down the hall was one of mixed apprehension.  Anders wasn’t sure how Fenris would feel about the medicine, or involving Dorian or –

Opening the apartment door, Anders was stunned.  The entire place was spotless.  Savory aromas filled the air and a magnificent bouquet flowers adorned the kitchen counter.  Speechless, he immediately went for the flowers to take a deep inhale.

“I take it you like them.”  Fenris’ rich voice came from the kitchen. 

Peering over the lovely assortment, Anders saw two plates with a hot and ready lunch.  He couldn’t possibly imagine a better homecoming.  “Fenris, this is amazing.  You even got Gladioli, my favorite.  How’d you know?”

Fenris blinked a few times, searching his memory and found nothing.  “A lucky guess, I suppose.”

Anders told Fenris everything that had happened and Dorian’s request to read the books personally. 

“I suppose given this morning’s confusion, it would be prudent to utilize all of our resources.”  Fenris set the plates down on Anders small table. 

As they ate, they avoided the elephant in the room and spoke of anything but Fenris’ condition.  It was only after an impatient text from Dorian that they collected the books and Fenris’ notes and returned to Bull’s apartment. 

Dorian dove into the works with a fervor he hadn’t exhibited since his teen years.  Bull spent nearly two hours on the phone trying to track Varric down.  When that proved fruitless, he set out in the wintery mix to try tracking the old-fashioned way.  Anders felt useless around the piles of books, and excused himself for the hospital. 

Fenris tried to help Dorian, but he complained that Fenris was too distracting.  Eventually, he gave up any pretense of helping and retreated to Anders’ apartment.  He took up his favorite spot on the couch and Catrick gladly joined him, perching on the back of the couch to press his head against Fenris’.  There was a small tinge of guilt in Fenris’ stomach knowing he was the center of attention of so many.  He would have regretted it, if it weren’t for Anders. 

He shook the little bottle of pills.  He was skeptical about their effectiveness, but if there was anything that would give him more time, he’d try it. 

Fenris played his game for a few hours before the pills’ side effect of ‘drowsiness’ hit him hard and he fell asleep on the couch.

 

When Fenris quit texting him, Anders sent Dorian to check on him.  Once he’d discovered that Fenris had fallen asleep and Bull tucked him away for the night, Anders saw no need to go home.  It was easier to get work done at night, the hospital was quieter and there were fewer demands on the lab equipment.

Merrill had a good hunch.  It was a bit of a stretch, but it was the only procedure that showed any promise.  “So, he’s like a mage who isn’t one.  Kinda funny when you say it out loud like that.  Anyway, I thought to myself, why don’t we approach this as if he were a mage?”

Excitement bubbled within Anders.  This was a good start.  “Okay, I’m ready.  Let’s begin.”

 

At four in the morning, Anders received a text from Dorian

[still up?]

[yeah]

[Get some rest.  Neither of us is doing anyone any favors by being too tired to think properly.]

Anders rubbed at his face, understanding the subtext: _He hasn’t found anything.  We need to keep looking._

Checking his watch, Anders estimated he’d get about three hours of sleep if he went home.  He’d planned to bring Fenris in the next day- or today for a round of tests to see how the pills from yesterday went. 

Rubbing at his face, Anders quit tracing over his list of things to do and hurried out the door.  If he was going to be sleep deprived, he at least wanted to spend them as much time as possible with Fenris. 

 

Anders alarm sounded, the noise somehow prickled at his eyes that wanted at least ten more hours of sleep.  With a heavy groan, he turned it off and rolled over, slinging an arm over Fenris and burying his head in his chest. 

“Hello.” 

Anders squeezed harder and smiled broadly at Fenris’ greeting. 

“It appears that you know me, but who are you?” 

The question was gutting.  Anders’ arm retreated like a shriveling flower.  Twisting in the bed, he turned to sit at the edge of his side, head in hands as he collected himself.

“Are you well?”  Fenris’ tone was calm, even, lacking any indication of familiarity or affection.

With one deep breath, Anders prepared to face the day.  “I am.  Come, I need to take you to the hospital for some tests.”

Fenris put a hand on his forehead, then his chest, confused.  “Am I sick?”

“Only a little.  These tests are to ensure it doesn’t get worse.”

“Fair enough.  Lead on.”

 

Fenris’ haze lasted hours, well into the afternoon.  Even then, things came back to him in pieces.  In Anders’ office, the two sat together, waiting on some blood work to come back. 

“Is it to be expected that I will continue this regression?” 

“We’re going to find something, we’re going to make it stop.”  Anders rambled, hating the fact he couldn’t lie. 

“Without a solution, then, these episodes shall continue.”  It wasn’t a question.  A single nod then Fenris rose to leave the room.  “I need to make a call.”

As much as Anders wanted to follow him, he refused to miss the chance to hear about Merrill’s results.  He didn’t care if the procedure was a complete cure, he just wanted something.  Some answer, some glimmer of hope that they were going in the right direction.

A strange, random thought crossed his mind – _this must be how demons of old tempted mages, feeding off desperation._

Anxiety hit a breaking point and Anders resorted to pacing the room.  The labs showed the pills to be ineffective, the lyrium cutting through any effect they could have.  By the end of the day, they were basically left hanging all of their hope on Merrill’s hunch.  Something had to be done to dissipate the lyrium. 

Anders was startled when the door opened.  It was Fenris followed by Merrill. 

“Well, I suppose it’s a good thing you came back at the same time that I came back so that we don’t have to say the same thing multiple times and- “

“Merrill.  The labs?”  Anders felt his hope begin to slip away since Merrill wasn’t bursting with good news.

“Ah, yes, well, yes.  Those.”  She couldn’t face either of them and cast her eyes down to her clip board.  “Everything came back negative.  He’s no mage and without the ability to rechannel the energy, the condition is still terminal.  I’m so, so sorry.”  By the end, she was whispering, tears trickling down her cheeks.

Fenris wrapped her in a warm embrace.  “You did your best.  Thank you.  I know this has not been easy for you.”

Anders couldn’t remember much after that.  He felt as if a sinkhole had opened up at his feet and swallowed his entire world.   

Terminal.

It was a condition he was familiar with, given his occupation, yet it had never impacted him in such a personal way.   

“Are you ready for bed?”  Fenris’ question jostled Anders from his macabre thoughts.  Looking around, he realized they had made it home.

“No.  No, stay up with me.  We can do some movies, or a game.”  Closing the distance between them, Anders kissed Fenris, worried it would be the last time.  “Please, please don’t close your eyes.  I hate losing you.”

Fenris nodded as he returned the kiss, then led them to the couch. 

Anders fell asleep before ten o’clock, the long day prior having taken its toll.  Fenris carried him to bed and crawled in with him, seeing no point in continuing his video game alone.  He stayed awake, enjoying being next to his lover for as long as he was able to stay awake.

 

A harsh knock on the door rattled Anders.  In a daze, he stumbled from bed and shouted at the door.  He winced at the volume of his voice, but was glad when Fenris didn’t wake.  Anders wasn’t ready to face the absent, tranquil look in Fenris’ eyes when his memory failed.  Maybe they could sleep together for a few more hours after this.

Anders made it to the door after tossing on his robe even though he was already dressed from yesterday.  The man at the door passed over a vase of flowers, more gladiolus. 

Since Fenris was still in bed, Anders was left confused.  “I don’t understand, where did these come from?”

The delivery man got Anders’ signature, then pointed to the center of the arrangement.  “There’s a card.”

 

_Dearest Anders,_

_I have no regrets.  Do not be a fool and blame yourself.  I know you may, because your heart is too kind to understand that fate can be cruel.  Never change._

_I love you._

_May these flowers tell you so, during the times that I cannot._

_Your Alpha,_

_Fenris_

 

The delivery man turned to leave, waving goodbye as he said, “We’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?”

“Yes.  I’ve got a standing order to bring one of those each day.”

Anders blinked back his tears.  “Really?  For how long?”

The man shrugged, “The instructions were that I bring you a set of these until you decide to cancel.”  He tipped an invisible hat to close out the conversation.  “Have a good day, sir.”

With slow, heavy steps, Anders walked back to the bedroom.  Fenris sat on the bed as if unsure what to do next.

“Hello.”  Fenris’ gaze flicked over the flowers.  “Those are lovely.  Who are they from?”

The level, hollow tone bore into Anders' heart and he felt the bitter pull of mourning tugging at his throat, threatening to set him into a fit of sobbing.  He bent over and kissed Fenris on the forehead.  Tears formed at how the man didn’t give the slightest reaction.

“They are from a dear friend who has lost his voice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm terrible at figuring out how many chapters there will be, but I promise there's only one more left. Sorry to leave you hanging, but it was too much to put into one chapter.


	9. A New Beginning

Anders and Fenris fell into a schedule.  Following the same pattern of waking and waiting for Fenris’ memories to return.  Each day they took longer to surface. 

One day they sat for lunch, and Fenris stared blankly at Anders.  “I do not know what I should do.”  Anders had to assist him in eating from that day on.

Other basic self-care skills began to fade as well, even when Fenris was able to gather his wits as to who he was.  The holes kept getting larger. 

Bull had turned the city inside out with every contact and favor he possessed.  The closest he came to finding Varric were vague assumptions he’d left the country.  Defeated, he insisted on helping Anders care for Fenris.  At first Anders was reluctant to burden Bull, but as the days wore on, Anders became more acutely aware of how little time remained.  It hurt.

The three of them took turns watching over Fenris’ daily routine – ensuring he dressed, ate, and performed daily hygiene.  Bull and Dorian helped at meal times when Fenris had trouble with the utensils, Anders opted to help with bathing.  During that task, it was easier to avoid his blank stare and focus on scrubbing or rinsing out hair.  Individual body parts.  Never those hollow eyes. 

Anders lived for the evenings.  With bated breath, he watched Fenris for a flicker in his eyes and a softening of his mouth as it curled into a smile. 

_“Amatus.”_

The stress melted instantly.  It was the best part of the day.  They had long given up talking about ‘what if’ and ‘cures’.  They refused to waste their time in such a pointless manner.  Their limbs tangled together and they spoke of video games, plants, movies, and each other. 

Fenris was the most attentive lover Anders could have imagined.  Even with his mind slipping up, he was still kind and considerate. 

_“Make love to me, Alpha.”_

_“My pleasure, Amatus.”_

The endearment was beautiful and hearing it each day helped him keep his sanity.  Until one day, the endearment never came.

“I cannot remain awake any longer.  May I please go to bed?”  Fenris looked up at him without a hint of recognition, tone flat.  He’d been that way all day.

Dorian put a hand on Anders’ shoulder, his voice low and delicate.  “Anders, it’s two in the morning.”

_He’s not coming back._

No one dared say it, but Anders couldn’t help thinking it.  Bull gave Anders a sympathetic gaze, then turned to usher Fenris out of his apartment.  “Sure thing.  C’mon, I’ll see that you get all tucked in.”

Dorian waited for the pair to leave before speaking.  “Anders, you needn’t torture yourself like this.  There are care facil-“

“No!  Out of the question!  I’m not dumping him off somewhere.  He needs me – I need him…I need to be with him…when…”  Anders fell on Dorian’s welcoming shoulder. 

Holding him close, Dorian whispered, “I’m sorry I suggested it.  I simply hate to see you suffer so.”

“It’s killing me.”  Anders breathed between tears. 

 

~*~

 

The following day, Fenris developed new failings.  He tripped over his words frequently.  Every other sentence included a pause as his mouth refused to form the right word.  By lunch time, he filled the gaps with gestures and facial expressions. 

Anders relocated dinner to Bull’s apartment, needing normal conversation to help him keep going.  Support. Something to make him believe that everything would be alright, even if the feeling was fleeting. 

Bull kept the mood light, happy.  He was good for that.  He told grand stories of his old jobs and strange people he’d worked for.  Dorian even managed an amusing tale or two. 

As the evening grew late, Anders dejectedly accepted that he and Fenris needed to leave Bull and Dorian to their rest.  There was no reason to have them lose sleep over this.  He bade his ‘good nights’ and ushered Fenris from the apartment.

Watching Anders put up a strong front ate away at Dorian’s heart.  In a huff of renewed determination, he snatched up the damned book of the Champion and scoured through the pages. 

An hour later, his frustration reached a peak when he heard Bull returning from the mail room.  “Bull.  Over here if you would.”  Dorian didn’t even look up, his focus set on finding the right passage.  “Let me go over this with you one more time.”

“Sure thing, Kadan.  Hit me.”  Bull relaxed into a chair and filtered through the mail.

Dorian closed his eyes as he recalled the facts.  “We have three resources for A/B/O dynamics.  All three agree that bonding between and Alpha and Omega-“

“Or Beta.”  Interjected Bull.

“Yes, or Beta, occurs during sex.  All other factors are presumptions as none of the sources state what that act is specifically.  Utilizing lore from the internet has proven fruitless.”

“How so?”  Bull asked as he flipped open a magazine.

“When Fenris is coherent, they try to bond, trying everything from biting to scratching, anything that might create a type of ‘unity’ between them.  Nothing.”  Dorian looked up and was appalled at Bull’s chosen distraction.  “You have a subscription to a bondage magazine?  Seriously?”

With a shrug, Bull continued to flip through the pages at his leisure.  “I got a few good toys from ‘em.  Haven’t heard any complaints from you.”

“That’s beside the point!  You do realize that such behavior is grotesquely demeaning.”

Bull cocked a skeptical brow at Dorian.

"Amatus, you can't be serious."

Setting the magazine down, Bull slowly, purposefully walked up to Dorian.  He puffed up his bulk and flexed his muscles. 

Astutely reminded of their size difference, Dorian felt small sitting so low in a chair as Bull towered over him.

Bull trapped Dorian in place by putting his arms on the chair just above the shoulders.  His rough voice was low, “I am.  It's about you surrendering to me.  You will make it my job to satisfy you fantasies, your desires.  I am an obedient animal that lace your lust with excitement.  I will take any dirty act you can imagine and make it palatable to you.  You will discover a hunger you never knew existed."

The temptation of engaging in such taboo did have a certain allure to it.  

Dorian found it difficult to swallow, his voice cracked for the first time in decades.  "And should I refuse?"

"I stop.  No questions.  No hard feelings.  If you're not enjoying it, then there's no point."  Bull leaned down, closing in on Dorian like a vice.  "I want you to be comfortable.  I want you to have all the power."

Bull’s hands slid down Dorian’s arms then pinned his wrists to the chair.  Gasping, Dorian tried to tug away, but of course, Bull was stronger.  It felt dangerous when Bull craned forward to nibble on Dorian's neck.  His tongue followed the collar bone as his mouth ripped at his shirt.  Dorian let out a cry when his shirt tore.  He squirmed again more violently and was met with greater resistance.  His prick was unbelievably hard.  He tried to pull away again, this time grinning with glee as Bull growled in 'anger' and held him firmly in place.  

"Stop."  Dorian stated firmly.

As promised, Bull let go and backed away.  "You alright?  Too tight?"

Dorian was surprised he was slightly breathless.  "No, everything is wonderful, I just had to be sure."

With a thoughtful nod, Bull agreed.  "It's good to build trust.  Know that I will never hurt you without your permission.  We can do, or not do, anything you like."

With a melodic chuckle, Dorian responded, "So I submit to you, but I have to choose to?"  The laughter died in his throat suddenly.  "I.  I have to choose....I…"

Bull waited in silence until Dorian grabbed his own hair with both hands and shouted, "I'm the smartest fucking idiot in all of Thedas!"

He leaped from the chair and bolted from the apartment.

 

~*~

 

Anders ushered Fenris to the couch, “Care for a movie?”

After a nod, Fenris let Anders arrange him on the couch with a blanket, eventually joining him once he got the movie playing. There they sat for the first half of the movie, Fenris following the plot, Anders pining for some modicum of intimacy.

Eventually, Fenris took Anders’ hand in his.  Anders’ heart leapt his throat as he turned to Fenris.  “Fenris?”

He tried to answer, but when nothing came, Fenris only nodded.

Anders gave his hand a squeeze, “It’s been days.”  There was more he wanted to say, but he choked on the words. 

Fenris’ ears drooped with sadness.  After a shake of his head, he rose, never releasing Anders’ hand and led him to the bedroom.  Dipping his hands into Anders’ waistband, he pulled them down swiftly, crouching as he went.

“Fenris, are you certain, _oh, my, yes._ ”  Anders gave up his argument the moment Fenris engulfed him with his mouth.  He loved the sensation of growing hard in his mouth, especially the way his tongue and lips worked together to encourage his erection. 

Reluctantly, he backed away.  “Too many clothes.”

Rising, Fenris immediately pulled his shirt over his head.  “Agreed.”

Continuing to undress, Anders grinned boldly at Fenris.  “Is that what it takes for you to find your voice.  I should try it more often.”

Nude, Fenris snatched Anders up in his arms who laughed gleefully as he was tossed onto the bed. 

“Sass does-“  Fenris paused to clear his throat.  “Does not become you.”

“Oh yeah?  Well I will _be coming_ soon for a handsome Alpha.  Have you seen one brooding about?”

Taking the invitation, Fenris tackled Anders in the bed, both men playfully enjoying the intimate energy between them.  It was such a glorious change of pace that neither of them heard the front door open.  Nor the bedroom door.

"Anders!  Fenris!  I am your savior!  Anders, I- Oh kaffas!!"  Dorain cursed at finding the pair literally tumbling in bed.

Dorian's speedy entrance had given little warning for Anders and Fenris to cover themselves.  In their haste, they were both fighting for the same patch and did a poor job of preserving their modesty.

"Damn, Kadan, you never told me Fenris was ripped.  Who know he was so thicc?  So buff.  Ah-ha-ha!  That makes him a real history buff!  Get it?  Buff.  Historian? Haha!"  

"Out with you."  Dorian scolded as he pushed Bull from the room, firmly shutting the door with a hint of jealousy.  Shifting his focus, Dorian spilled into his revelation.  "Anders, I figured it out.  We always wondered why someone so powerful as The Champion couldn’t simply force himself on the Omega, it’s because he couldn’t!  Don’t you see?  Hawke could never become the one true mate because it’s the Omega who has to choose."

Anders shook his head wearily at the belabored point.  "But I have chosen.  I've always chosen Fenris."

"In a multitude of ways." Fenris supplied, his voice still gravely from lack of use.

"I'm well aware of that, but have you ever been the one to top?"  Silence.  A victorious grin spread as smooth a butter across Dorian's cheeks.  "That's why Hawke couldn't force a bond.  That's why he had to separate them.  That's why your ‘perfect’ pairing is different.  It has to be you who chooses and your Alpha needs to submit to you."

Anders’ and Fenris’ eyes met with shared skepticism.  Fenris slowly turned back to Dorian.  "It cannot be so easy."

"Prove me wrong."  The challenge instantly set an image of entwined bodies in Dorian's mind and he quickly retreated.  "Do permit me to take my leave first.  Best of luck, and do keep us updated."

Stunned silence lingered long after Dorian clipped the door shut.  Anders eventually let out a sigh, “He’s right you know.  I think that’s the only thing we haven’t tried.”  He puffed a small chuckle.  “I’d feel right stupid if it is that simple.”

Fenris inched closer, his arm gliding over Anders’ middle to tug at his hip, pulling him into a kiss.  He let his lips linger, ghosting over Anders’ skin as he spoke.  “Simple or not, I have desired nothing else since the first time I saw you.”

Compulsion had Anders pushing Fenris into the mattress as his body settled on top.  Fenris wrapped his legs instinctively around Anders.  He thrust and grinded, his back arching impatiently.  His entire being trembled while his mind screamed _at last!_

Feeling Fenris move beneath him was exhilarating.  Anders pressed down harder, enjoying the thrill of exerting control over his Alpha.  Part of that meant it was his job to care for him.  “I need to get you ready, one sec.”

Rummaging through his nightstand he found some oil, setting it on top for when he had need.  His throat ran dry.  Swallowing hard, he tentatively reached out and cupped Fenris crevice, drawing his hand up to have his fingers test the tight pucker.  

At the moment of contact, Fenris rolled his head and a groan rumbled in his chest.  The sound was addictive.  Anders pressed with his fingers again, angling just right as his thumb played with Fenris' sac and rolled over his taint.  More pleasant moaning set Anders’ prick throbbing with need. 

Fenris seethed and squirmed, his eyes lost under heavy lids.  Anders felt greedy, he wanted more, he wanted to draw it out.  This could be the last time if Dorian were mistaken.

Pushing the thought from his mind, he dove down and sucked on the thick cord of the taint.  His wet mouth slithered lower slowly, blazing a hot, wet trail.  

Anticipating his goal, Fenris bucked his hips, wanting to speed up the journey.  "Anders...please..."

Anders pressed a delicate kiss over the pulsing ring, carefully avoiding the pressure Fenris craved.  "Oh my love, you haven't begun to beg."

Spreading him wide, Anders then ran his splayed hand over the thighs.  "So beautiful."

Drawing his hands back to the center, he massaged under the sac with his thumbs as he bent in to feast on that sexy ass.  With a flat tongue, Anders slathered his affections, giggling at the way Fenris wiggled beneath him.  

Fenris tried to show restraint, wanting Anders to proceed unhindered, but it felt so good and yet not good enough.  The small sample he was offering left Fenris craving more.  The heat in his core was incredible, flowing like a liquid outward through his whole body, welcoming Anders’ titillating attentions.

Anders paused suddenly.  "Fenris, you're...wet?"  

It didn't make sense.  Slightly pissed Anders stopped, Fenris propped himself up on his elbows to look down.  "What?"

An urgent, tingling surged through Anders' cock.  "You're wet for me."  Anders used a thumb to trace the hole then gently pressed it inside.  Fenris felt the squelch of wetness then fell backward with a long moan when the fat muscle of tongue joined in on the exploration. 

"Holy fuck, you taste good."

Fenris responded with a long hiss, "Yeeess.  My Omega,” he threaded his fingers through Anders’ hair.  “Take me.  Use me."

 _Use me._ The phrase resonated within Anders’ body and set a crackle of excitement through his nerves.  _He_ became the impatient one.  A rough toss with his hands and Fenris was face down, raising his hips instinctively.  Anders gave him a firm spanking, intently watching the way Fenris’ cash and prizes swayed from the strike.  It was difficult to put into words how much he loved to admire a nice hard cock.  Especially this one. 

“If you desire a picture, I could retrieve your phone.”  Fenris teased over his shoulder.

Anders laughed, and took himself in hand.  “Don’t you dare move.”  Placing his shaft between those lovely cheeks, he pressed his cockshead down to slowly taunt Fenris of the thickness to come. 

The lyrium brands pulsed a dull blue in time with Fenris’ panting.  “ _…please…”_

Although wet, Anders restrained himself over worry for Fenris’ untouched state.  He used a dab of oil to be prudent, but quickly learned there was no need.  That beautiful ring eagerly swallowed his cock, squeezing, hugging, every inch as he sunk deep within.  He pulled out slowly, Fenris using his muscles to tighten his grip and draw an admiring _ooh-fuuuck_ from Anders. 

Another gentle thrust and Anders was balls deep in an incredible warmth, the entire experience heightened by the growing lyrium activity in Fenris’ skin.  Finding a slow, steady rhythm, Anders savored every second, every stroke, and each sweet mewl that came from Fenris’ lovely throat. 

He’d used magic in sex before, but this was different.  Whereas before the magic added a delightful shock, or tantalizing tingle, this was an order of magnitude different.  He felt a pull in his entire being, a hazy craving that pulsed in his whole body, like a drunk enjoying a good buzz. 

As the sensation built, so did his tempo.  “I’m not being too rough am I?”

When Fenris turned his head to answer, he had to spit out a mouth full of sheets.  His face was contorted in exquisite pleasure and flushed, beading with sweat.  “If you do not fuck me harder I may die!”

When Anders slammed home, Fenris cried out full volume.  The lyrium sparked.  Blue embers popped into the air and floated down on Anders’ hands.  He dug his fingers into Fenris’ hips and aimed for the same effect over and over.  The active lyrium filled his lungs with energy and made his balls feel as heavy as those of a forty year old virgin. 

Fenris moved with him.  Swaying back and forth, he amplified their contact.  Sweat slick skin slapped together loudly, bringing both men closer.

“Cum in me.  Cum…give it to me, I need it.  I need it, _please-_ “  The words were barely coherent as Fenris struggled to speak.  His mind was mush from wanton pleasure and his body numb and electrified all at once.  With his arms twisted in the sheets, he was at Anders’ mercy. 

He loved it. 

“More, please-yes, I need it.  Make me take it, make me~”

Anders lost control.  One hard thrust and he buried his seed within his lover, his cock pulsing and his entire body quivering as he braced against Fenris’ damp back.  The feeling was intoxicating and lingered longer than any orgasm he’d had in his life.  Weary, he fell backward on the bed and Fenris was quick to round on him.

“We are not done yet, mage.”  On his knees between Anders’ legs, Fenris wedged himself close to grasp both their cocks in hand.  The combination of slick and cum had his hand stroking them both easily.  The heady smell of sex was thick in the air.  “You are mine Omega.  You belong to no other.”

“Yes, Alpha.”  The roll and pressure of their erections together kept Anders in a blissful trance. 

“I belong to you.  I am only for your pleasure.”  The lyrium burned bright, the colored light even rimmed Fenris’ pupils.

Anders bucked his hips, “Yes, Alpha.”

The enthusiasm from the sexy man beneath him, and the way his muscles moved, twisted Fenris’ core to the point he couldn’t deny himself any longer.  Squeezing them both, he came all over Anders’ stomach, thick and hot.  He watched, breathless as Anders stuck his finger in a large glob and brought it to his mouth.  Instinctively, Fenris pounced on him, his mouth claiming Anders.  His tongue chasing that bitter salty taste.  It felt incredibly naughty and satisfying. 

Anders laughed, breaking the kiss.  Satisfied, Fenris rolled his spine up and dragged his fingers over Anders’ body as he sat upright.  “Finally.  You are mine.”

“Hmm?”  Exhausted, Anders wasn’t sure he’d heard correctly, or that Fenris had said anything at all.  “Fenris, don’t let me…I don’t want to…”

Stress, worry, anxiety, and unbelievably great sex had drained Anders completely.  He fell into a deep sleep, with Fenris curled against his side.

 

_~boop~_

_~boop~_

 

A small weight on the chest. 

_~boop~~boop~~boop~_

A furry paw continued its assault on Anders’ face until he responded.

“Alright, alright.  I’m sorry Catrick, I forgot.  I’m up.”  When he tried to roll out of bed, he was held back.  Literally.

An arm was draped over his middle and each time he moved, the fingers clutched him tighter.  Fenris nuzzled against his ribs.  Torn.  He was eager to know if last night had worked, but he also had a crippling fear that it didn’t.  Anders wasn’t sure if he could handle that kind of disappointment, not when he could lie to himself and pretend everything was alright.

Delicately, he removed Fenris’ arm to tend to Catrick, after he tended to himself.  On the way to the toilet, Anders came to a dead stop.  He rubbed at his eyes.  Twice.  Staring intently into the mirror didn’t change the image staring back at him in the same state of disbelief.  Looking down to survey his body, he was still in shock.  Faint long scrolling lines ran across his chest, stretching out over his arms and spreading down to the tips of his toes.  Nearly identical to those on Fenris.

Tentatively touching a brand, it didn’t feel any different.  There was no soreness.  He couldn’t imagine how he came to have them.  Their romp last night had been amazing but surely he would have remembered being marked.  Wouldn’t he?

Soft lips nibbled his neck.  Warm hands snaked their way around him, encircling him completely.  “Good morning, Amatus.”

“Fenris?”  Anders’ heart soared, but it was too good to be true.  Whirling around he cupped Fenris’ face, frightened he would disappear into thin air.  That he would suddenly regard him with those blank, tranquil eyes he’d come to dread over the passing days.  “Fenris?  I-I-I can’t believe it.  Is it really you?”

His handsome face scrunched up in disapproval.  “Ah.  Yes.  However, you are over eager to be in my presence it seems.”

When he looked down, Anders followed his gaze to realize he’d dribbled in his excited surprise.  “Dammit.  Are you fucking kidding me?”  Fenris’ laughter followed his as he finally tended to the initial task he’d set out to accomplish. 

“Don’t go anywhere!”  He called through the door.

“Your phone is ringing.”  Fenris answered.  “It’s Merrill.”

Finished with his piss, Anders burst through the door, snatched the phone from Fenris and tossed it across the room.  “No.  Nothing else.  Just you.”

Driven like a mad man, he stalked forward to have Fenris walking backward until he fell on the bed.  Anders climbed on top.  “Say my name.  Who am I?”

“Anders, you are being ridiculous.”

Anders wanted to scream at him.  Instead, he fell into a fit of tears.  He was overwhelmed with happiness and skepticism and he couldn’t take it anymore. 

Fenris was quick to cradle a shaking Anders in his arms.  “I know.  I know.”  He had tried to lighten the mood and didn’t realize how well Anders had been hiding how much pressure he’d been under. “I should have handled that better.” 

“I hate you.”

“I love you too.” Fenris held him tighter as his tears slowly subsided. 

The phone rang again.

“You have got to be kidding me.  Alright, don’t move!”  Anders commanded as he peeled himself away.

Watching Anders hastily throw on a pair of pajama pants, Fenris chuckled.  “You are dressing to answer the phone?”

“What?  I feel weird if I’m naked and on the phone.  Just – Hi Merrill, what’s up?”  Anders listened as she talked a mile a minute.  He had trouble focusing on every little word.  Fenris had stretched out on the bed, intentionally putting himself on display.

“Huh?  Oh, yeah, yeah.”  Anders was wholly distracted, but did manage to pick out the important parts of the one-sided conversation.  “We’ll uh, um, yeah, we’ll come by this afternoon.  Sure.  Sure.  Okay.  Bye, Thanks.” 

“You are an ass.”  Anders tossed the phone at Fenris, who caught it and placed it on the night stand.

“I have missed you.” 

“Don’t think you can butter me up.”  Anders slid into bed next to Fenris and coaxed him under the covers as well.  He settled into the crook of his arm before relaying Merrill’s message.  “You’ll never guess what Merrill called about.  It turns out that she did a bunch of tests and discovered that your natural lyrium is reactive to magic.  She tried out a bunch of stuff and blah, blah, blah, then had the thought to try some of my samples from when we did tests on me.  What do you know?  My magic is a partner to your lyrium, like an antacid to your stomach bile.”

“Charming description, Amatus, yet…”  Fenris traced a finger over Anders’ new brands, noting this his were permanently visible as well.  “It explains much.  What now?”

An angry meow came from the nightstand.  They both turned to find an utterly pissed and hungry Catrick. 

Anders rolled out of bed and extended a hand to Fenris.  “First, we take care of Catrick, then I want to spend the whole day with you.”

Tugging at Anders’ arms, Fenris stood inches from his love.  “Of course, my Omega.”

Closing in for a kiss, they were interrupted by a loud knocking at the door.  Equally confused, Fenris donned pants and they went together to answer it. 

Dorian and Bull stood in the doorway.  Dorian was wrapped in a blanket, Bull wore loose boxers and a shit eating grin. 

“I hope the two of you are happy!”  Snapped Dorian.  His eyes grazed over both the men’s markings.  “Yes, quite happy indeed.”

When they remained in stunned silence, Dorian explained.  “It appears that not only are we to congratulate you on your successful bonding, but also on the coming of a new age of mages.”

“Dorian, what are you on about?”  Fenris delicately pried.

It was Bull who proudly answered.  “He set the curtains on fire.”  The crude grin and lilt to Bull’s voice implied exactly what they were doing at the time.  “And his clothes.”

“Yes, thank you for that.  Now if we’re all done admiring my outstanding physique, I should very much like to borrow a set of clothing.”  Dorian brushed past Fenris and Anders to seek out the clothes himself. 

Anders chuckled.  “So, one romp and he gets so excited he nearly burns the place down?”

Bull shrugged.  “They were small fires.”

Raising a brow, Fenris asked, “Fires.  Plural?”

Letting himself into the apartment, Bull clapped both men on the back, bristling with self-satisfaction.  “Three times!  New record for the ol’ Bull.  Ha-ha!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it's not too scandalous to deviate so much from 'traditional' ABO dynamics, but I had the idea and loved it. Plus I like explaining Fenris' brands without Danarius - fuck that guy. Many thanks again to DovaBunny for the prompt!

**Author's Note:**

> Posting so Dova knows I haven't forgotten :D It's nice to get back in the writing groove.


End file.
